Quoi ? Je suis une fille ?
by jaden74
Summary: Shishishi ! C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure pleine de mystère et de légendes à bord de l'île des Songes ! Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver à mon corps ? Yosh, venez-nous voir, vous en saurez bien assez !    Couple : Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu à tout le monde ! En cette période de fin d'année, je vous avais promis un nouveau chapitre. Et bien, c'est carrément une nouvelle histoire que je vous offre aujourd'hui avec un grand plaisir. La fic " Quoi ? Un tournoi ? " n'est pas abandonnée mais j'ai décidé de terminer celle-là avant de continuer l'autre histoire. Désolé si je vous ai décu -_-  
>Sinon, on va un peu parler de cette nouvelle intrigue, j'ai pensé à cela alors que j'étais tranquillement en train me brosser les dents comme quoi...<br>Dans cette fic, vous allez découvrir une nouvelle version de Luffy, de nouveaux? ennemis ainsi que de nombreux combats mais bien évidemment toujours du LuNa !  
>J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes durant toute cette aventure !<p>

Crédits : Oda-sensei est le propriétaire de tout ce que vous pourrez trouver dans cette histoire mis à part quelques créations.

* * *

><p>Par une agréable journée d'hiver au cœur de notre habituel équipage pirate préféré qui était spécialement vêtu pour ces températures hivernales, on pouvait aisément distinguer la présence de nos héros qui étaient tranquillement occupés dans leurs nombreuses tâches qui consistaient à se décrasser de toutes ces périodes de fêtes qu'ils avaient ardemment célébrés quelques jours plus tôt. Ainsi, Sanji, Brook et Zoro étaient eux, chargés de déblayer la neige qui s'était accumulée ces derniers jours sur le bateau. Robin et Franky firent également de même mais trois de nos héros avaient décidé de privilégier l'amusement au travail... Luffy, Chopper et Usopp étaient effectivement en train de s'amuser à faire une bataille de boules de neiges et cela commençait à agacer la personne qui avait confié ces différentes aux mugiwaras... Nami s'approcha alors discrètement de notre trio du chaos de manière à ne pas les alerter et alors qu'elle allait enfouir Chopper dans un tas de neige, celle-ci sentit alors l'impact d'une énorme boule blanche s'écraser contre elle... Un temps sonnée par le violent impact qu'elle venait de recevoir, Nami ne mit pas une seule seconde de réflexion pour deviner qui avait bien pu lancer ce projectile, elle dévia alors le pas et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son capitaine.<p>

" Luffy ! Lèves-toi d'ici immédiatement ! " hurla-t-elle de vive voix en le voyant commencer à se cacher sous un tas de neige.

" Mais... Nami ! "

" Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ai te dit de te lever et fais le tout de suite ! "

" Non... je ne veux pas... Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu vas me faire ! "

" Je te préviens... Si tu veux ne pas sortir de ce tas de neige, je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'en sortes plus. Alors, DEHORS ! "

Finalement, Luffy du se résoudre à lui obéir et à peine remis sur pied qu'il sentit en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde tout un tas de neige venir s'engouffrer dans son estomac, incapable de la digérer, le corps de Luffy se glaça et celui-ci sombra alors dans l'inconscience...

" Bien, j'imagines que tu as retenu la leçon à présent. " finit-elle avant de le trainer par le col de sa chemise.

" Bon sang... Et moi qui croyais que tu avais pourtant mûri après ces deux dernières années d'entraînement... Quelle idiote, j'ai été ! "

Nami jeta alors le corps de son capitaine devant elle avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à son équipage.

" Bien, Tout le monde, rassemblez-vous ! J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer ! "

" Nami-swaaaaan ! Vas-tu enfin me déclarer ta flamme et ta passion débordantes que tu éprouves à mon égard ? " s'extasia Sanji en mode love-love.

" Fermes-la un peu Kappa jaune ! " rétorqua sèchement Zoro

" Ça suffit ! " hurla Nami avant de déposer deux nouveaux corps meurtris aux côtés du pauvre Luffy.

" Plus important...Qu'est-ce qui peux bien t'amener à nous regrouper de la sorte Nami-chan ? " demanda Robin

" Eh bien, je pense que nous ne devrions plus être trop loin d'atteindre la prochaine île. Et que..."

"Hein ? Une île ? Où ça ? Ou ça ? Dans quelle direction ? "coupa aussitôt Luffy qui venait soudainement de reprendre toute sa vigueur d'antan, avant de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois au sol sous la furieuse colère de sa navigatrice.

" C'est la fameuse île des Songes... Et j'aimerais plutôt éviter de m'aventurer sur cette île ! "

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? " demandèrent alors l'équipage à l'unisson visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir débarquer sur l'île en question.

" Bon sang ! Mais, ça ne vous arrive jamais de lire ce qu'il se passe dans le monde de temps en temps ? "

" On s'en fiche ! Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi on ne peut pas aller sur cette île ? " lança vaillamment Zoro

" Tout simplement qu'il paraîtrait d'après un article que j'ai lu dans le Newscoo que d'étranges phénomènes s'y étaient récemment déroulés. La Larme de Fée qui est la grande spécialité de l'île aurait en effet visiblement disparu de la circulation et la population en jeunes filles s'est également mise à augmenter subitement... "

" Alors ? Si j'ai bien compris, ce serait une île où la majeure partie de la population seraient des jeunes filles ? " demanda à son tour Sanji.

" Exact. "

" Melloriiiiiiiinnnnne ! Il faut absolument que j'y jette un coup d'œil ! "

" Yohohohoho ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec ce que dit Sanji-san ! Des petites culottes à en mourir ! Oh, j'oubliais que je suis déjà mort ! Yohohohohoho ! " hurla Brook en compagnie de Sanji

Une fois le calme rapidement revenu, ce fut cette fois au tour d'Usopp de prendre la parole.

" Oi Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement à bord ?

" Aucune idée mais je dis juste que nous devrions éviter de prendre tout risque inutile. "

" J'ai lu dans mes livres de médecine que la Larme de Fée possédait d'étranges propriétés qui étaient encore inconnues. Alors, j'aimerais bien m'en procurer un flacon mais si Nami dit que c'est impossible..." se plaignit à son tour Chopper

Luffy se mit alors à se relever et il avait visiblement l'air de s'être remis des coups que lui avaient assénés sa navigatrice...

" Yosh ! C'est décidé ! Allons-y sur l'île des Songes ! Ça a l'air vraiment marrant ! "

" Luffy ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que nous ferions mieux de ne pas débarquer sur cette île ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet ! "

" C'est moi le capitaine ici ! Et c'est encore moi qui décide de notre prochain cap alors si je veux aller sur cette île, on y va sur le champ ! "

" Je te signale que le capitaine est censé avoir la vie de ses nakamas entre ses mains ! Et vu ta grande capacité à naviguer en mer, je pense qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de suivre mes conseils ! "

" Non ! On va débarquer sur cette île ! "

" Pas question ! "

" Si ! "

" Non ! "

" Si ! "

" Non ! "

" Non ! " lança alors subtilement Luffy

" Si ! " répondit alors instinctivement Nami sans savoir qu'elle était ouvertement tombée dans le piège tendu par son capitaine.

" C'est vrai ! Merci, Nami ! Je savais que tu allais finalement dire oui ! "

"... " bafouilla Nami stupéfaite à l'idée que Luffy puisse avoir réussi à la piéger avec ses propres mots.

" Très bien...allons-y... Mais, je reste à bord en compagnie de Robin ! Et s'il m'arrive ou vous arrive quelque chose, je te jures que tu prendras tes prochains repas avec une paille et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! "

" Shishishi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes tous très forts ici et je suis sûr qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous confiance. "

" En plus, s'il t'arrive quelque chose Nami, tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi ! " finit notre idiot de capitaine en arborant cet énervant sourire idiot plein d'insouciance.

" Nous resterons donc à bord pendant que vous faites les habituelles corvées de ravitaillement. Compris ? "

" Yosh ! Allons-y ! Cap sur l'île des Songes ! " s'exclama Luffy en voyant Franky diriger le Sunny en direction de la terre qui ne se tenait à présent qu'à quelques mètres devant eux.

Une fois débarqués et bien arrivés à bord de l'île, nos héros laissèrent donc leurs acolytes féminins s'occuper du Sunny tandis qu'eux, allaient visiter un peu les alentours que pouvait bien leur offrir ce territoire. A première vue, l'île des Songes était une terre tout à fait banale, c'est-à-dire des environnements assez communs couplés à une végétation plutôt verdoyante et partiellement recouverte de neige. Les habitations étaient également assez typiques des régions du Nouveau Monde, et l'on pouvait également deviner que les habitants venaient de sortir d'une grande période de fête somme toute assez animée. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus nos héros...

Chopper, Usopp, Zoro et Franky décidèrent d'explorer les alentours de l'île afin de trouver une seule petite goutte de Larme de Fée mais ils se rendirent facilement compte que ce que leur avait dit Nami n'était pas une information erronée, les habitants de l'île auquel ils demandèrent des informations les renvoyant tous dans leurs cordes, prétextant qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Au contraire de Sanji et Brook qui eux, avaient décidé de tuer le temps dans des activités un peu plus "adultes"... Ils purent également se rendre compte que l'île abritait une très grande majorité de jeunes femmes mais que bizarrement ni le cuistot, ni le squelette ne semblaient enthousiasmés par elles... Enfin, Luffy, qui lui était parti en pôle position avant tout le monde, écumait le moindre recoin de la ville dans l'espoir d'assouvir sa faim grandissante. Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, le capitaine se mit à apercevoir la présence d'une jeune fille à chevelure bleue, munie d'une tunique de la même couleur lui faire de nombreux signes dans sa direction.

" Au secours ! " cria-t-elle la voix pleine de détresse.

Luffy leva alors les yeux dans sa direction et remarqua qu'elle était en train de sa faire agresser par un homme plutôt imposant soit quatre fois la taille de Chopper. Il portait une affreuse coiffure écarlate qui ressemblait étrangement à une crête de coq, le visage plutôt menaçant, le nez assez long, la bouche assez fine et de gros yeux globuleux de couleur brune n'améliorèrent pas la première impression que Luffy pouvait avoir de lui.

" Tu es à moi ! Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme ! " hurla-t-il tout en l'attrapant par le bras.

Luffy s'approcha alors progressivement d'eux, ce qui éveilla évidemment l'attention de l'agresseur.

" Qui es-tu toi ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? Retournes dans ton bac à sable gamin ! "

" Je suis Monkey , l'homme qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates. Alors, retiens bien ce nom Chipatama ! (insulte dont je ne traduirais pas) !

" Toi ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte ? Je vais te faire regretter d'être né ! Moi le grand Baado sera la première personne qui te..." lança-t-il avant que Luffy ne le mette facilement hors d'état de nuire.

Une fois hors de danger, la jeune fille se mit alors à exprimer sa gratitude à l'égard de notre héros.

" Merci ! Je vous dois une fière chandelle ! J'étais en train de me balader lorsque cet abruti m'est tombé dessus et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas intervenus ! "

" Shishishi ! De rien mais tu ne connaîtras pas l'adresse d'un bon restaurant ? Je meurs de faim ! "

" Alors, vous êtes également à la recherche d'un restaurant ? J'ai récemment croisé un groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air plutôt bizarre, un blond, un raton-laveur, un pervers, un sabreur, une personne au nez bizarre et une sorte de squelette, si je me souviens bien... "

" Yosh ! Tu as sûrement du rencontrer mes nakamas ! "

" J'ignorais que tu les connaissais mais j'ai cru entendre qu'ils étaient à ta recherche et je pense qu'ils sont partis de ce côté ! " finit-elle avant de lui montrer la direction d'un restaurant où on pouvait facilement entendre les voix de nos différents héros résonner de l'extérieur.

" Génial ! Merci mais comment t'appelles-tu au fait ? " s'exclama Luffy

" Je m'appelle Lyndis. Enchanté ! " répondit-elle en s'inclinant de politesse.

" Lyndis ? Enchanté moi c'est Luffy et je suis un pirate ! Bien, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance mais maintenant si tu me le permets j'aimerais pouvoir rejoindre mon équipage... " répondit notre héros avant de faire progressivement diligence à sa nouvelle connaissance.

" Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas repartir sans que je puisse avoir eu le temps de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé ? "

" Tiens, bois-ça ! C'est ma spécialité et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! " dit Lyndis avant d'adresser une sorte de flacon contenant une sorte de liquide bleuâtre en direction de Luffy.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-il en reniflant plusieurs fois l'étrange mixture.

" Des larmes de fée. "

" Des larmes de fée ? Mince, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler mais je ne plus quand... " se plaignit une nouvelle fois Luffy en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

" Allez ! Bois ! " insista une nouvelle fois Lyndis

" Bon, tant pis... Après tout, je peux lui faire confiance... "

Luffy agrippa alors le flacon que lui offrait Lyndis avant de progressivement engloutir et vider son contenu.

" Alors ? C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? "

" Shishishi ! T'as raison, c'est excellent ce truc ! Il faut absolument que j'en ramène à Chopper ! "

Finalement, Luffy se mit à prendre la direction du restaurant sans la moindre fiole de Larmes de Fée en sa possession. Lyndis n'en avait plus assez sur elle et il dut se résoudre à laisser tomber cette idée d'en ramener afin de fanfaronner devant ses nakamas. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement où l'attendaient déjà une partie des membres de son équipage depuis un moment, Luffy se mit progressivement à sentir une sorte de sensation bizarre venir lui parcourir l'ensemble du corps... Bien évidemment, cela n'échappait pas du tout aux yeux de ses compagnons qui remarquèrent également que quelque chose de fâcheux allait se dérouler rien qu'en regardant la mine peu orthodoxe qu'arborait Luffy, sans compter qu'il n'avait presque rien manger depuis son arrivée soit à peine 50 assiettes...

' Oi, Luffy ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis tout à l'heure..." demanda Chopper un ton inquiet.

" Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai juste besoin de marcher un petit peu pour me rouvrir l'appétit ! " s'exclama Luffy en quittant une nouvelle fois le restaurant.

Mais à l'instant, un nuage de fumée se mit alors à exploser dans l'établissement, provoquant au passage le sursaut de l'intégralité de l'équipage et des habitants qui étaient encore présents sur les lieux. Soucieux de déterminer l'origine de sa provenance, nos héros détournèrent le regard en sa direction pour finalement remarquer qu'elle pointait en direction de... leur capitaine. A l'instant, toutes les mâchoires respectives de nos héros Zoro y compris se mirent à tomber du sol devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux.

Luffy avait décidé de retourner seul à bord du Thousand Sunny afin d'y retrouver Nami et Robin qui les attendaient depuis toute une journée déjà, sentant malgré tout que quelque chose de pas normal n'allait pas avec son corps, notre héros se mit à refire une nouvelle fois connaissance avec une personne qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant un peu plus tôt dans la journée : l'homme à la crinière rouge surnommé Baado.

" Salut, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici à une heure pareille ? " lança-t-il d'un ton séducteur qui commençait un peu à inquiéter Luffy.

" Quoi ? Encore toi ? Mais T'en as déjà pas eu assez depuis tout à l'heure ! " répondit Luffy avec fervence.

" Encore moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aurais-je réussi à te taper dans l'œil à tel point que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de penser à moi ! "

" Gyaaaaa ! Mais, alors tu serais un... " hurla Luffy d'une voix étrangement aigue.

" Exactement mon amour et je vais te... "

" Dégage ! " dit Luffy avant de violemment envoyer valser son agresseur dans les airs.

Alors que Luffy venait de battre un tout nouveau type d'ennemi qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, celui-ci avait entendu une sorte de bruit peu habituel lors de son coup de poing asséné...

" Boing ? Boing ? Boing ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagit de cette manière ? " lança-t-il en faisant remuer plusieurs fois sa tête avant de comprendre d'où pouvait bien provenir ce son.

" Attends... ce bruit je le reconnais... c'est le même bruit que... Ne me dis pas que..."

Inquiet, Luffy plaça alors ses mains contre le creux de sa poitrine et celui-ci se mit à ressentir une agréable sensation de douceur entre ses mains.

Plusieurs secondes de latence se mirent alors à passer...

" QUOI ? MAIS J'AI UNE POITRINE ? ET ELLE EST ENORME ET DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE J'EN PORTE ? " paniqua-t-il en malaxant une nouvelle fois sa "nouvelle anatomie".

" Attends ! Attends ! Si j'ai une poitrine, sa veut dire que... elle... elle..." résonna-t-il avant de baisser les yeux en direction de sa ceinture.

" DISPARUE ! Cela veut donc dire que je suis devenu une...une..."

" UNE FIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLILLEEEE ? " hurla notre héros au même titre que ses nakamas masculins qui venaient également de deviner la nature dont Luffy s'était changé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce premier chapitre ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose sauf à la fin, mais comprenez que c'est normal car c'est surtout un chapitre de mise en place.<br>Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et prenez soin de vous ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour de nouvelles aventures avec encore plus de LuNa (même s'il y en a peu dans ce chapitre) !

PS : si vous souhaitez voir Luffy en fille, regardez cette image dont je me suis inspiré pour imaginer cette histoire : .


	2. Les joies du corps féminin

Ciaossu tout le monde ! Bonne année à tous en cette nouvelle année 2012 qui se profile devant nous, je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, de la santé et de la réussite ! Je vous publie enfin la suite de l'histoire mais je n'ai pas très envie de bavarder alors je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. A l'intérieur, il ne se passe pas grand chose qui fasse à avancer l'histoire. Luffy va découvrir les joies d'avoir un corps de fille et il y a un peu de LuNa vers la fin de l'histoire. J'ai plus éssayé de faire un chapitre humoristique et il y aura un peu plus de langages hmmm... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

* * *

><p>La nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur L'île des Songes et tous purent à présent admirer la nouvelle silhouette dont Luffy s'était bizarrement retrouvé. Son chapeau de paille toujours posé contre le creux de sa tête était magnifiquement mis en valeur par une longue et belle chevelure noire, tout au contraire des cheveux en bataille qu'il portait habituellement sous sa forme masculine. Son visage s'était également grandement affiné, c'est-à-dire les yeux moins arrondis, une bouche plus fine, un nez un peu moins large et des joues beaucoup moins enflées. Tout cela malgré la cicatrice qu'il avait conservé sur sa joue gauche et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur le tout. Le reste de son corps avait également revêtu ce que l'apparence d'une femme devait normalement être. Luffy était à présent beaucoup moins musclé avec la peau plus douce et délicate malgré sa force légendaire et ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon qu'il avait sans doute conservé. A signaler aussi que sa poitrine imposante ressortait quelque peu de son habituelle chemise rouge provoquant au passage l'émerveillement de certains passants qui passaient à côté de lui.<p>

" Quoi ? Je suis une fille ? " se demanda Luffy devant l'ensemble de ses compagnons qui avaient assisté à son altercation avec Baado.

" Luffy... Mais, c'est bien toi ? Tu... Tu... Tu as la peau beaucoup plus douce... Tes cheveux sont plus longs... Et...Et...TU AS MEME PERDUE TON...TON... " lancèrent Usopp et Chopper en tirant une horrible grimace d'effroi à la fin de leurs phrases respectives.

" Et j'ai même une poitrine, regardez-la ! "

" Arrêtes-ça ! " hurlèrent nos héros en saignant du nez.

" Oi, Luffy ! Ça ne te fais strictement rien d'être devenu une fille ? Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus paniqué quand même ! Comment vas-tu expliquer ça à Nami et Robin ? " répliqua sèchement Usopp.

" Ben, c'est pas grave ! Shishishi ! Je trouverai bien un moyen de reprendre ma forme normale. Et puis, tant que je conserve ma force, ça me va largement. "

Pendant ce temps, Sanji essaya désespérément de garder le contrôle des ses émotions...

" Du calme, Sanji ! Calmes-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends... Je ne dois pas oublier que cette sublime créature qui se tient juste devant moi n'est autre que ce crétin de capitaine transformé en fille... Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne craquerai pas ! Nami-san, Robin-chan, aidez moi à surmonter cette épreuve ! "

" On dirait que je n'arrive pas à reboutonner correctement ma veste..."

" Tu veux un coup de main ? " hurla une nouvelle fois Sanji en mode Love-Love, avant que Chopper ne l'assomme d'un bon coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

" Bon sang ! Il commençait sérieusement à nous échauffer celui-là ! " salua Zoro.

" Plus important... Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans un état pareil, Luffy ? " demanda à son tour Usopp.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment moi non plus... Pour tout vous dire, je me suis déjà battu contre cet imbécile de Baado un peu plus tôt dans la journée et après l'avoir bien explosé, je me souviens avoir bu une sorte de soupe un peu bizarre qu'une habitante m'a proposé... C'était vraiment excellent ! "

" Une soupe ? Et quelle sorte de soupe était-ce ? " continua le reste du groupe intrigué.

" Je ne me souviens plus... Mais je crois qu'il s'agissait des Larmes de Clé... Non, des Larmes de Blé ! Ou alors des Larmes de..."

" Bon sang, Luffy ! Tu as vraiment bu des Larmes de Fée ! " coupa soudainement Chopper

" Voilà, c'est ça ! Des larmes de Fée ! J'avais complètement oublié le nom de ce foutu breuvage. Il faudra prendre un stock entier pour le Sunny ! "

" Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, Mugiwara girl ! " lança à son tour Franky

" Mugiwara Girl ? "

" Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à t'appeler Mugiwara alors que ton apparence a complètement changé. Dès que tu auras repris ta forme de garçon, je recommencerais à t'appeler Mugiwara ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on te donne un surnom. Je trouve ça vraiment SUUUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRRRR ! "

" Yohohohoho ! Luffy-san ! Accepterais-tu de me montrer ta petite culotte ? " demanda alors Brook

" Hein ? Mais je porte un caleçon, moi ! " répondit Luffy en tirant la bande extérieure de son pantalon ce qui mit aussitôt fin aux ardeurs du musicien.

" Une jeune fille portant des sous-vêtements de garçon... Je crois que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre sous le choc... Oh, j'oubliais que je n'ai plus de cœur... " continua le squelette désespéré

" Ce type... Est-ce qu'il a vraiment compris que cette fille n'était autre que Luffy ? " dirent alors le reste du groupe désabusé.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut absolument que l'on trouve d'autres Larmes de Fée afin de te rendre ton apparence normale Luffy. " lança Chopper

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? " répondit-il intrigué.

" C'est une potion typique de l'île des Songes et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans mes livres, elle aurait des vertus très mystérieuses et encore inconnues aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que j'ai absolument voulu en avoir un échantillon à étudier. Je pense également que c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es transformé en fille Luffy. "

" Mais je me demande bien comment tu as pu en avoir ? On a parcouru toute l'île durant la journée avec les autres et nous avons été incapables d'en trouver un seul flacon. "

" J'ai compris, il faut donc que l'on trouve Lyndis ! "

" Lyndis ? " demandèrent nos héros intrigués.

" C'est la personne qui m'a fait boire ces Larmes de Fée."

" Donc, si je comprends bien, on trouve cette personne et on trouve les Larmes de Fée... "

" Et on rend par la même occasion l'apparence normale de Mugiwara girl. " finit à son tour Franky.

" C'est bien beau tout ça mais où est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? Sans aucune piste pour la chercher, on ne risque pas de la trouver... avec la nuit qui vient de tomber, on risque plus de se perdre sur cette île." dit Zoro.

" Et c'est lui qui ose poser cette question... " répondit Usopp en silence.

" Zoro a raison. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à bord du Thousand Sunny. La nuit est tombée et je doute que Luffy se souvienne ou aperçoive quelque chose qui permette de retrouver sa trace dans ces conditions. " lança encore une fois Usopp.

" Mais, il y a encore quelque chose qui me fait peur... Je me demande malgré tout comment Nami et Robin vont réagir en voyant que Luffy s'est transformé en fille... Elle qui avait absolument voulu éviter de débarquer sur cette île. "

Tous restèrent un moment sans rien dire, l'air apeuré, anxieux et angoissé. Il fut bien évidemment inconcevable de ne pas remarquer qu'il se dégageait une trouille énorme du visage de nos héros pour d'étranges conditions. Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'une navigatrice en colère puisse leur tomber dessus après avoir su qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté les consignes.

" Oi...Pas un mot à Nami, compris ? " finit Luffy la mine effrayée sous le regard compréhensif des nakamas.

Une fois de retour à bord du Thousand Sunny, les "garçons" venaient tout juste d'établir un petit stratagème afin de pouvoir duper l'attention de Nami. Bien qu'il s'avérait relativement efficace aux premiers abords, il était tout bonnement évident que leur stratégie fut immédiatement mise à mal par la grande malicité de Robin qui avait immédiatement percer à jour la véritable identité de leur nouvelle amie restée un peu en retrait derrière eux, et décida donc de les taquiner un peu...

" Oh, tout le monde ! Vous êtes déjà revenus de l'île ? lança une Nami enthousiaste suivie de très près par Robin qui emboîta le pas.

" Dites-moi les garçons... Vous n'avez rien fait sur cette île qui puisse nous attirer des ennuis, j'espère ! " menaça-t-elle en arborant une mine effroyable qui glaça le sang de ses compagnons.

" Non... Pas du tout ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux nous faire confiance Nami ! " répondirent nos héros un peu mal à l'aise.

" C'est bien mais j'ai comme l'impression que Senchou-san n'est pas dans son état normal, pas vous ? " lança Robin

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a encore bien pu se passer ? Où est Luffy ? "

" Il... Il... a dit qu'il avait un peu trop mangé... Et qu'il devait allait se reposer un peu dans son lit... " mentirent nos héros visiblement mal à l'aise devant les remarques pertinentes amorcées par Robin.

" Mmhhhh... Luffy qui aurait trop mangé ? En plus, il a dit qu'il se sentait mal l'aise pour différentes raisons ? Dites-moi, les amis ! Je veux bien vous croire mais est-ce que vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre comme mensonges en réserve ? J'attends la vérité ! Et tout de suite ! "

"..." fut la seule réponse qui puisse parvenir à sortir de la bouche de nos héros, mais Robin avait inexplicablement volé au secours de ses homologues masculins.

"Je pense qu'ils te disent quand même la vérité Nami-chan. "

" Robin ? "

" Il me semble en effet avoir vu que Chopper-kun était en train de transporter Senchou-san dans ses quartiers personnels. Pas vrai, docteur-san ? " mentit à son tour Robin

" Ouais...C'est exactement ça ! J'...J'étais en train de vérifier son état et il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer un moment. " répondit-il tout heureux que Robin est marchée dans leur sens.

" Très bien ! Alors, je vais passer le voir, il a sûrement besoin d'un peu de compagnie et ça a l'air vraiment amusant de le voir faire une crise d'indigestion. " dit Nami avant de prendre progressivement la direction de la chambre des garçons.

" Non ! Attends ! " coupa soudainement une voix inconnue aux oreilles de Nami.

Un moment de silence se mit alors à passer... avant que Nami ne remarque et contemple l'étrange personne qui était présente sur le bord du Thousand Sunny...

" Woooaaaww, mais tu es très mignonne, toi ! Comment as-tu fait pour rejoindre notre bateau ? Ne me dis pas que ce crétin de Luffy ou de Sanji-kun t'a embarqué avec eux sans ta permission ? " continua la navigatrice sans se rendre compte de la supercherie qui se tramait dans son dos.

" En...Enchantée ! Je... Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance... " répondit Luffy d'une faible voix féminine.

" On dirait que tu est très timide pour une fille de ton genre, ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas... " lança Robin amusée.

" Hein ? Mais tu la connais Robin ? "

" Un peu plus que tu ne le crois... "

Nami ne fit pas attention à cette dernière remarque et décida encore d'embêter notre pauvre Luffy.

" Dis-moi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? "

" Euh... "

" Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! "

" Je... Euh... "

" Ton nom ! Tu as forcément un nom ! Dis le moi, ne fais pas ta timide, nous sommes entre filles, alors vas-y ! "

" L... Levy ! C'est ça, je m'appelle Levy ! " répondit Luffy en prenant le premier mot qui lui était passé par la tête.

" Levy ? Mais c'est très joli comme nom ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Moi, je m'appelle Nami, la navigatrice de l'équipage et tu dois sûrement connaître le nom des personnes qui t'ont emmené ici ! "

" C'est bizarre mais en regardant ton visage de plus près, tu ressembles étrangement à Luffy... Tu as la même cicatrice sur ta joue gauche et la même croix sur ta poitrine... Vous possédez également la même couleur de cheveux et vous portez exactement les mêmes vêtements... Serait-t-il possible que.."

" Cette fois, on est cuits ! " paniquèrent nos héros en voyant que Nami était de plus en plus proche de découvrir la vérité.

" ... Tu... Tu es une vraie fan de Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? " dit finalement la navigatrice, provoquant au passage le grand crashage de la totalité de nos héros qui tombèrent la tête première contre le plancher du Sunny.

" Tu admires tellement Luffy que tu as décidé de lui ressembler, c'est ça ? "

" Oi, mais où va-t-elle chercher tout ça ? " chuchota discrètement Usopp à l'oreille de Chopper.

Visiblement soulagés et Luffy le premier, celui-ci décida de jouer tant bien que mal le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

" C'est exact... Luffy est un pirate tellement extraordinaire que j'ai décidé de lui ressembler en tout point. Et quand je l'ai enfin rencontré pour la première fois, mon coeur s'est emballé ! En plus, il m'a immédiatement proposé de le rejoindre à bord du Thousand Sunny en trouvant que je suis amusante. Quelle chance j'ai eu ! " répondit notre héros.

" Tu... Tu aimes Luffy ? " demanda Nami curieuse.

" Oui ! Il est grand, fort, courageux, très drôle ! En plus, il prend bien soin de ses compagnons et veille à ce que rien ne lui arrive ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! "

" Euh... Il en fait pas un peu trop là ? " dit une nouvelle fois Usopp à l'oreille de Chopper.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, viens avec moi ! Tu peux sûrement copier le style vestimentaire de Luffy mais en tant que fille, je refuse que tu restes dans cet état lamentable de crasse ! Allons, prendre un bain ensemble ! " hurla Nami avant de tirer notre cher "Levy" dans le quartier des filles.

" UN BAIN ? " hurlèrent nos héros plein de colère et de jalousie vis à vis de leur capitaine.

" Hors de question que ma chère Nami-san se déshabille devant ce crétin de capitaine ! Tant que je serais vivant, je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver ! "

" En tout cas, merci Robin ! Sans ton aide, on n'était définitivement perdu. " lança Chopper en faisant abstraction des colères de Sanji.

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi. "

" Mais, au fait, Robin-chan ? Pourquoi nous as-tu aidé à mentir à Nami-san ? "

" Pour m'amuser... "

Pendant ce temps, Luffy essaya tant bien que mal de dissuader sa navigatrice de prendre un bain en sa compagnie. Il voulait en effet éviter de trop lui montrer son corps de fille pensant qu'elle pourrait le démasquer à tout moment et qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans de sales draps dans ce cas là. Qui plus est, le fait de voir sa navigatrice nue comme un ver était également suffisant à faire grandir son embarras mais il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence que toutes ses tentatives étaient assez vaines. Nami étant terriblement têtue, tous ses arguments furent balayés d'un revers de main. Ce n'est finalement qu'une fois arrivés devant la salle de bain du Sunny que la gêne de notre capitaine avait atteint son paroxysme. Sa nakama s'était en effet déshabillée devant ses yeux et Luffy put parfaitement admirer dans le moindre détail les parfaits contours du corps de sa navigatrice qui, il fallait bien le dire étaient les seuls à lui procurer cet effet là.

" Allez, viens ! Ne sois pas gênée ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un garçon, nous sommes entre filles après tout ! " lança Nami dont le corps dénudé était parfaitement visible aux yeux de Luffy.

Détournant les yeux et terriblement rouge d'embarras, Luffy s'éloigna d'elle et se déshabilla à son tour avant de rentrer dans la baignoire assez spacieuse du Thousand Sunny. Tout cela en prenant le soin d'éviter de rencontrer une autre partie du corps de Nami. Après quelques minutes, Luffy et Nami se retrouvèrent face à face dans leurs tenues d'Adam... Fort heureusement, la buée et la vapeur d'eau qui émanaient de l'eau chaude brouillaient un peu la vision des deux personnages au plus grand soulagement de Luffy qui put un peu réussir à atténuer son embaras. La rousse de son côté était ravie de voir que sa nouvelle amie puisse enfin lui obéir et se lâcher sans aucune pudeur devant elle.

" Hihihihi ! Tu es vraiment très timide toi ! Ne me dis pas que tous les habitants de l'île sont comme toi ! " lança Nami amusée.

" Euh... Désolé... " répondit Luffy en essayant une nouvelle fois de masquer le rouge qui lui colorait les joues

" Arrêtes de t'excuser sans arrêt ! "

" Désol... Euh, d'accord ! "

" Bien, parles-moi un peu de toi maintenant. Si Luffy s'est intéressé à toi, c'est forcément qu'il y a une chose qui l'aie attiré non ?

" Euh... Je ne sais pas moi même... A vrai dire, je pense juste que Luffy aime beaucoup les personnes qui vont jusqu'au bout de leurs convictions. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerai jamais mes principes, mes valeurs, mes amis... Si je meurs pour les protéger, je crois que je serais contente... "

" Levy... "

Plusieurs secondes de silence se mirent alors à passer...lorsque Nami éclata soudainement de rire.

" Hihihi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Luffy t'aime bien à présent ! Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est hallucinant ! Vous avez exactement les mêmes idées, les mêmes convictions, les mêmes ressemblances physiques ! A vrai dire, je peux dire que tu es un peu son alter-ego féminin ! " dit-elle en riant

" Si je serai un garçon, je crois bien que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi, Levy-chan ! Mais, malheureusement, mon coeur est déjà pris... "

Luffy se mit alors à sursauter en entendant les derniers mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de sa nakama, celle-ci venait en effet de lui dire qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui, certes, il était sous sa forme féminine mais cela comptait quand même un peu.

" M... Merci... " répondit timidement Luffy la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'eau.

" Tu sais... Je crois qu'il t'aime bien... " dit la rousse d'une voix étrangement triste au oreilles de Luffy.

" Hein ? Qui ça ? " demanda notre héros qui n'avait toujours rien compris aux sentiments de Nami.

" De Luffy ! Idiote ! " répondit-elle joyeusement avant de se jeter sur la pauvre Levy.

" Au secours ! " pensa-t-il en sentant les différentes parties du corps de sa navigatrice se frotter contre les siens.

" Allez, viens ! Je vais te laver le dos ! "

Ce faisant, Nami se mit alors à frotter le dos de sa nouvelle amie mais Luffy n'était pas dupe et il ressentait malgré tout un peu de rancœur à son égard.

" Tu sais... Je suis sûr que Luffy n'est pas amoureux de moi. Et moi même, je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. " dit-il d'une voix assuré

" Tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui ? "

" Oui car il m'a dit qu'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps déjà ! Et j'essaie de l'encourager à lui faire révéler ses véritables sentiments à son égard. "

" Luffy amoureux de quelqu'un... Mais qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? "

" Shishishi ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! " répondit-il d'une voix étrangement familière aux oreilles de Nami, qui se mit alors à rougir d'embarras.

" Euh... Il se fait tard... On ferait mieux de sortir maintenant et d'aller se coucher... " continua Nami encore un peu gênée

La nuit était désormais encore plus avancée et on pouvait à présent entendre le son de nombreux ronflements qui se dégageaient du quartier des garçons. Ce fut bizarrement le contraire dans celui des filles où l'on entendait encore le son d'une discussion assez agitée entre plusieurs personnes.

" Quoi ? Tu n'as pas pris d'autres vêtements de rechange ? " hurla Nami ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

" Je... Je suis désolé ! "

" Bon sang ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser ! "

" Nami-chan, tu pourrais lui en prêter un peu, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Je veux bien te prêter des sous-vêtements et des vêtements qui puissent aller à ta taille. Mais, bien évidemment, ce ne sera pas gratuit... "

"D...Des... Des...des sous-vêtements ? " paniqua Luffy en voyant sa navigatrice lui tendre un objet dont Brook raffolait furieusement.

" Attends ! Attends ! Nami ! Je ne vais quand même pas porter ça ! Où... où est mon caleçon ? " dit-il sous le petit rire de Robin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de son capitaine.

" Tu ne vas quand même pas porter ce caleçon qui est sale et délabré ! Je sais bien que tu veux ressembler à Luffy mais tu vas maintenant me faire le plaisir de porter ça et dépêches-toi ! "

" C'est...que... je n'en ai jamais mis... " répondit-il d'une voix toute faible imperceptible aux oreilles de Nami.

" Comment ? "

" Je... Je n'en ai jamais mis ! " hurla-t-il provoquant un autre éclat de rire de la part de Robin.

Finalement, Nami aida Luffy à enfiler son soutien-gorge qui était un peu trop serré pour la nouvelle poitrine de notre héros mais il avait quand même réussi à éviter d'enfiler la petite culotte qu'elle lui proposait en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas porter autre chose qu'un caleçon. Ce que Robin lui avait prêté en allant chercher dans ses affaires personnelles grâce à ses pouvoirs des fruits de l'éclosion. Quoi qu'il en soit, il portait désormais un des sous-vêtements de sa navigatrice et cela lui faisait terriblement mal... Malheureusement, Luffy se rendit compte que la fin de son calvaire n'était pas toujours pas arrivé.

" Quoi ? Dormir dans le même lit ? " hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois surpris par l'annonce que lui avait faite sa nakama.

" Evidemment ! Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec tous ces pervers qui pullulent sur le bateau ! "

" Mais... C'est que... je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec une fille... "

" Quelle importance ! Moi aussi, je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait faire des trucs ensemble ! "

" Je ne peux p... " répliqua-t-il avant que le poing de Nami ne s'abatte contre son crâne le plongeant enfin dans un sommeil bien mérité.

" Bon sang ! Elle est quand même un peu bizarre cette Levy... " se plaignit Nami en posant le corps inerte de Luffy dans son lit.

Après avoir tenté de rendre une vaine visite à Luffy pour s'assurer qu'il aille en parfaite santé, mais tombant sur Chopper, notre navigatrice décida finalement dese coucher dans son lit où "Levy" dormait déjà à poings fermés...

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil se mirent progressivement à illuminer la chambre de nos héros provoquant le réveil progressif de Nami dont le visage était ébloui par les douces raies de lumière du soleil. Nami venait de passer une nuit somme toute agitée et cela se voyait parfaitement en voyant l'état de la mine qu'elle arborait et que dire par le fait que Levy ronflait et l'enlaçait furieusement et qu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa fesse gauche... Pour tout dire, la première partie de la nuit était assez tranquille voir plutôt reposante, jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage de fumée fit bizarrement irruption dans leur chambre. Se dissipant malgré tout assez rapidement, c'était à partir de ce moment là que Nami n'avait plus réussi à gagner le sommeil. Levy s'était en effet mis à ronfler comme son crétin de capitaine et alors qu'elle remuait dans tous les sens, celle-ci avait sentit deux bras réconfortants l'enlacer... Ressentant alors une sensation de réconfort et de sécurité, Nami se souvenait qu'elle avait réussi à gagner le sommeil à ce moment là. Elle devinait que c'était à cause de Levy qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir et détourna la tête pour... se rendre compte que Luffy la retenait furieusement entre ses bras.

" Luffy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Et Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte mon soutien-gorge ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il... "

" Mais... alors... ce machin de dur que je sentais depuis ce matin... c'est...c'est...c'est son...! " hurla notre pauvre Nami en envoyant voltiger Luffy dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps, un étrange individu à la crinière rouge se mit à faire la rencontre d'une mystérieuse jeune fille à la chevelure bleutée à bord de l'île des Songes...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés autant que moi en écrivant ce chapitre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir trop intégré le reste de l'équipage mais il devrait y avoir plus d'animation dans le prochain chapitre. Laissez un commentaire car cela fait toujours plaisir ^^<p> 


	3. L'horreur est en marche !

_Ciaossu !_

_Comment allez-vous en ce début du mois de mars ? J'espère que vous tenez la forme et que prenez bien soin de vous, c'est important !  
>Sinon, je vous offre (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Certains le trouveront assez court et je m'en excuse par avance. On ne voit pas les mugiwaras mais il était essentiel que je fasse ce chapitre afin de bien mettre en place l'histoire et l'intrigue de la fic. Et puis, cela vous permettra d'en savoir un petit peu plus sur notre chère Lyndis.<br>J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je demande juste aux plus jeunes lecteurs de faire attention car il y a une scène assez choquante dans le chapitre.  
>Bonne lecture ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tôt dans la journée...<em>

On put apercevoir la silhouette de Baado en train de flâner dans les nombreuses ruelles que pouvait lui offrir l'île. Mais, contrairement à la première impression que nous avons eu de lui, cette personne là ne ressemblait pas du tout au Baado que nous avons vu précédemment. La joue gonflée, ses yeux rouges(?) touchés et sa crête jaune(?) décoiffée, il semblait un poil vexé et légèrement furieux à l'idée de s'être pris un radeau monumental de la part de cette mystérieuse inconnue. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très habitué à recevoir ce genre de réponse lors de ses nombreuses déclarations d'amour. Toutes les femmes auquel il s'était déclaré tombaient de rire comme des mouches à chaque fois qu'il se déclarait et c'était bien la première fois que son "Kara Kara No Mi (fruit des 7 couleurs)" n'avait eu aucun effet sur personne... Il y eu effectivement deux personnes qui avaient réussi à contourner le pouvoir de son fruit du démon mais son attention était concentrée sur une seule d'elle et il était bien décidé à la retrouver pour lui faire payer son affront.

" Où est-elle ? Cette salope qui a réussi à me déglinguer la mâchoire ? "

" Si je la retrouve, je te jures que je lui fait la totale ! " hurla-t-il d'un air inquiétant.

" Bon sang, c'est bien la première fois que je vois que mon pouvoir du "Kara Kara no Mi" n'a pas marché, d'habitude, j'arrive toujours à ma fin avec ces stupides femmes qui hurlent de rire à chaque fois que je change de couleur de cheveux ou de yeux. "

" Tu as dit Kara Kara No Mi ? " lança soudainement une voix étrange derrière lui.

" Ah ! Mais je te reconnais, tu es la bonne femme que j'ai essayé de capturer tout à l'heure ! Lyn ou quelque chose comme ça. "

" Lyndis. "

" C'est ça Lyndis ! Je cherchais une autre fille mais on peut dire que tu tombes à point nommé ! Cette fois, ne comptes sur personne pour venir te... "

" MON HEROS ! " hurla-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras, le surprenant et le coupant au passage.

" Qu...quoi ? "

" Si j'aurais su que tu serais un possesseur des pouvoirs d'un fruit du Démon, je t'aurai laisser me séduire sans faire d'histoires... Et peut-être... que tu aurais eu... un peu plus... " dit-elle d'une douce voix au creux de ses oreilles.

" Pl... Plus ? "

" J'adore les personnes musclées et imposantes comme toi. Surtout ceux du type Paramecia, ils me font toutes craquer... "

" Héhéhé, ça tombe bien, JE suis du type Paramecia ! " répondit-il fièrement.

" Alors, rien n'est encore perdu... "

" Allez, viens et suis-moi dans le temple sacré de Taranoki. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer là-bas ! "

" OUAIS ! EVIDEMMENT QUE JE VAIS TE SUIVRE MA POULETTE ! "

" Oh ? Encore une chose... J'ai cru voir que tu avais des ailes qui sortaient de ton dos ! Tu n'es pas un ange quand même ? "

" Oh non ! Tu vas voir, je suis beaucoup mieux qu'un ange... "

Lyndis desserra alors l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur Baado et s'éloigna peu à peu de lui. Son visage changea subitement d'expression, passant de celle d'une jeune fille triste à celle d'une jeune fille sadique...

" Oui. Je suis beaucoup mieux qu'un ange. "

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent en direction de l'étrange temple de Taranoki dont Baado n'avait jamais entendu parler depuis qu'il était sur cette île, il se mit à imaginer les nombreuses choses que pouvait bien lui réserver Lyndis et le filet de bave qui tombait de sa bouche reflétait bien quelles sortes de pensées il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Ce n'est finalement qu'une fois arrivés devant le temple de Taranoki qu'il put parvenir à penser à tout autre chose... Ce temple était assez atypique aux yeux de Baado, la décoration qui s'y dégageait à première vue était celle d'une maison qui avait l'air désaffectée mais il fut tout de même assez intelligent pour reconnaître les structures d'un temple sacré qu'il n'avait vu que dans des livres vraiment très anciens qu'il avait volé. A côté de la maison, il remarqua également la présence d'un arbre plutôt imposant mais celui-ci semblait sans vie depuis déjà de très très longues années.

" C'est...C'est le temple de Taranoki ? Tu...tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur mais je pense que l'on pourrait trouver un autre endroit pour... " demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Lyndis ne répondit pas et se contenta d'entrer dans le temple d'un pas vif, suivie de très près par son hôte... Une fois à l'intérieur, l'obscurité prit alors le pas sur la lumière et notre grossier personnage fut bien incapable de distinguer ce qui pouvait bien se trouver autour de lui. Son seul sens mis en exergue était son odorat qui lui annonçait une désagréable odeur aux seins de ses narines...

" Viens. "

Croyant tout d'abord à une blague de Lyndis pour l'exciter encore plus, il se laissa faire et avança à pas lents dans le temple en remarquant au passage qu'il était en train de marcher sur une sorte de liquide plutôt visqueux lorsque son pied rencontra un obstacle plutôt bizarre, et, surpris, il trébucha violemment au sol plongeant tête la première dans une flaque de cet étrange liquide.

" POUAH ! C'est dégueulasse ce truc ! Ça suffit, maintenant j'en ai marre de jouer à cache-cache ! Montre-t... "

" ! " entendit-il avec horreur.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Kara Kara no SHINING ! "

Le corps de Baado brilla alors d'une lumière assez intense, si intense qu'il fut désormais capable de voir ce qui se trouvait à ses alentours... Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il regrettait désormais d'avoir réussi à éclairer les lieux... Des corps majoritairement féminins étaient en décomposition avancés et se trouvaient juste devant lui, c'était d'ailleurs sur un d'eux qu'il avait trébuché. La sorte de liquide visqueux semblait être le sang qu'avaient laissé ces pauvres victimes juste après leurs morts et l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette horreur suffirent à faire vomir de dégoût Baado. N'ayant pas le courage d'en voir plus, il leva néanmoins les yeux et aperçut Lyndis souriante apparaître juste devant lui, celle-ci retenait par la gorge une jeune femme encore vivante.

" Bonsoir. Tu arrives juste à temps pour la touche finale. "

Elle leva alors sa victime dans les airs et enfonça violemment son bras dans sa poitrine pour y retirer un petit fragment de flammes bleues argentées qu'elle glissa dans un étrange fruit orangé qui brilla intensément après avoir absorbé ce que lui avait offert Lyndis.

" Oui, j'ai bien arraché l'âme de cette personne. Et je l'ai bien glissé à l'intérieur de ce fruit, mais il me manque encore quelque chose... Quelque chose de très important ! "

" ... " comprit alors notre pauvre Baado.

" L'âme d'une personne de type PARAMECIA ! " finit-elle d'un air cruel.

Pris de panique et conscient d'en avoir déjà assez vu pour aujourd'hui, il fila alors à toute vitesse en direction de la sortie dans l'espoir de fuir à cette folle de Lyndis. Il réussit à atteindre les portes du temple de Taranoki mais malgré toute la force contenue dans ces bras, il fut bien incapable de les ouvrir malgré la forte pression qu'il exerçait. Sentant en plus que Lyndis se rapprochait à grands pas en entendant son rire sadique de plus en plus net, il fut surpris de se retrouver si rapidement devant elle. Une autre Lyndis surgit alors du sol, puis une autre et encore une autre. Cela continua sans cesse pour finalement atteindre le nombre de 5 Lyndis se trouvant juste devant Baado qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

" Pas possible ! Je rêve ! "

" Non, tu ne rêves pas, nous sommes bien cinq devant toi. Et nous seront bientôt six ! "

" Mais qui...qui est-tu à la fin ? "

" Je te l'ai dit n'est-ce pas ? "

" Je suis beaucoup mieux qu'un ange. " dit l'originale avant de le soulever dans les airs.

" NOOOONN ! Pitié ! Arrêtes, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais pas ne fais ... "

" Je suis LordD. Lyndis, déesse de Taranoki et je déteste la race humaine. " dit-elle en continuant d'extraire l'âme de Baado.

Le corps du pauvre homme tomba alors au sol et rejoignit les précédentes victimes de la déesse, il était mort. Lyndis prit alors le fragment de flammes orangées qui reluisaient dans le creux de sa main gauche et le déposa dans le fruit qui brilla d'une manière plus différente que la précédente fois.

" Parfait. " dit-elle avant d'engloutir goulument le fruit.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent lorsque Lyndis sentit un étrange pouvoir s'emparer de son corps, corps qui se divisa alors en une sixième personne et qui rejoignit le cercle déjà très fermé des Lyndis.

" Quelle âme au goût horrible ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un être aussi pitoyable que lui ait réussi à manger un fruit de type Paramecia ? "

" Enfin, il m'aura au moins appris une chose avant de mourir. Et cette chose risque d'être l'apogée de mes objectifs... "

" Monkey D. Luffy !" finit-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

" Aaaaaa... TCHOUM ! " éternua Luffy toujours endormi et enlaçant furieusement Nami...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ce chapitre se termine exactement de la même manière que le précédent. Sauf que plusieurs révélations ont été faites, nous verrons plus nos héros dans le prochain chapitre. Alors j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ^^<em>  
><em> Faisons une petite minute de silence à notre ami Baado... Que la déesse puisse prendre soin de son âme... Quoi ? C'est Lyndis la déesse ? Alors, je m'excuse...<em>  
><em> Ciaossu !<em>


	4. Pardonne moi

_Ciaossu !_

_ Voilà en exclusivité mondiale le chapitre 4 de cette histoire qui s'annonce quand même assez longue. Je pense faire plus d'une dizaine de chapitres et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. Ce quatrième chapitre est LE chapitre charnière de cette histoire, on va bien avancer dans le scénario et je vous conseille de ne pas le louper car vous ne comprendriez rien au reste de la fic. Comme je vous l'ai promis, il y a encore quelques révélations, un peu de LuNa et une décision très douloureuse. _  
><em> Bonne lecture !<em>

_ PS : J'ai été marqué par FFXIII-2 et certains d'entre vous le verront très facilement._

_On va également profiter de cette rubrique pour répondre à nos petits reviewers que je remercie ^^_

_Leen : Je te remercie d'avoir eu le temps de laisser un message et je suis content que ça te plaise ! La suite est juste sous tes yeux._

_Naoki-sama : Bon, les erreurs de syntaxe ça peut arriver non ? Sinon, merci pour le commentaire et content que ça te plaise._

_Shakespeare : Quel honneur de recevoir un petit commentaire d'encouragement de l'un des plus grands auteurs du XVIème siècle ^^ Je suis ravi que mon histoire puisse te toucher à ce point là et merci pour les compliments ! Sinon, Baado mesure enviro 4 fois la taille de Chopper en mode tanuki évidemment._

_La Plume et psy-kopathe : je vous répondrai sur le site bien connu que vous connaissez tous._

* * *

><p>Robin venait, au contraire de Nami, de passer une nuit relativement paisible et reposante. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait le sommeil assez lourd et les ronflements qui émanaient de "Levi" ne l'avait pas du tout gênée durant la nuit. Sentant donc la fraicheur du matin et les rayons du soleil arrivés, elle décida de se lever sans faire trop de bruit de manière à ne pas réveiller ses deux autres nakamas qui étaient encore endormis. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement, fit sa toilette matinale et s'apprêta à rejoindre la cuisine lorsqu'un coup d'œil banal en direction du lit voisin lui arracha un petit air d'étonnement mélangé à de la stupéfaction. Celui-ci disparut aussitôt et laissa sa place à un autre air plus joyeux et plus amusé... Finalement, Robin quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit la cuisine où l'attendait impatiemment le reste de l'équipage. Tout le monde était déjà réveillé et cela surprit un peu Robin qui était plus habituée à les voir pratiquer la grasse matinée plutôt qu'être aussi matinaux.<p>

" Bonjour Robin-chan ! Tu as bien dormi j'espère ? " demanda joyeusement Sanji.

" Oui, mais pas vous, on dirait que vous n'avez même pas réussi à fermer un seul œil de la nuit. "

" Ne m'en parle pas. Cette nuit a été la plus horrible de tous depuis que nous vivons sur le Sunny. "

" Quelqu'un a du ronfler trop fort. "

" Non, c'est même tout le contraire. On avait l'habitude d'entendre les ronflements de Luffy avec nous et le fait d'entendre le silence s'installer à la place, cela nous a fait tout drôle... "

" Ouais, je dois bien admettre que Luffy nous manquait beaucoup cette nuit là. Mais t'endors pas là Chopper ! " répondit Usopp avant d'extraire le tanuki de son pot de peinture.

" Dormir... Je veux dormir... Yohohohoho... "

" ... " fit Zoro adossé contre le mur

" Tiens, Robin-chan, j'ai conçu une nouvelle recette rien que pour toi et Nami-san. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. "

" Et NOUS ALORS ? "

" TAISEZ VOUS ! Vous importunez l'instant magique que nous sommes en train de vivre tous les deux ! "

" Merci, Cook-san. "

" Oh ? Mais où est Nami-san et Levi-ch... Luffy ? "

" Je crois qu'ils sont encore un peu fatigués mais tu peux apporter le petit déjeuner au chevet de Nami-chan si tu en as envie. "

Sanji passa aussitôt mode love-love, prépara avec soin le plateau spécial "petit déjeuner" pour Nami en faisant tout bonnement attention à la décoration puis se dépêcha de rejoindre le quartier des filles sous l'œil amusé de Robin... et des autres membres de l'équipage qui se hâtèrent de le suivre.

" Pauvre Luffy. " pensa-t-elle tout en savourant le met délicieux qu'avait confectionné Sanji.

Robin remarqua alors la présence d'un étrange livre qu'avait sans aucun doute ramener Chopper. Curieuse d'en savoir plus, elle décida d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil en sachant que le "raton-laveur" ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas d'avoir fouiller dans ses affaires. Ce livre était en très mauvais état, il semblait déjà avoir un certain âge et ses pages cornées, froissées voir déchirées le rendait pratiquement illisible. Robin put à peine distinguer le titre de la couverture mais arriva cependant à en déchiffrer une partie.

" Ta...Ra...No...Ki. " put-elle voir sans arriver à lire le reste du titre qui avait été complètement effacé.

Elle feuilleta alors les pages déchirées du livre et tomba sur une des rares qui était encore lisible et en assez bon état. Cette page était un dessin et semblait représenter une sorte de population angélique voir quasiment divine qui étaient en train de s'incliner et de vénérer une personne en particulier. Personne qui d'ailleurs, retenait dans ses bras une sorte d'éclat orangée qu'elle semblait adresser à la population. Derrière elle, se tenait une sorte d'arbre plutôt immense où Robin distingua assez facilement les mêmes éclats orangés dans ses branchages. Fort heureusement, l'illustration était accompagnée d'un texte que s'empressa de lire la jeune brune.

_" Cher journal, j'ai décidé de t'écrire car je m'ennuie terriblement au temple et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir tuer le temps ! Cela fait déjà 7 ans que nous sommes enfermés à l'intérieur et mes parents ne veulent pas me laisser sortir en disant que le monde de dehors était beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous. Mais, plus tard, tu verras ! Je rejoindrai le monde extérieur et je leur prouverai qu'ils avaient tort. " _

" Apparemment, il s'agirait d'un journal intime appartenant à une personne qui vivait il y a très longtemps sur cette île... "

" _Ma mère m'a encore raconté cette histoire sur notre arbre ! Il faut absolument que tu l'entendes ! Elle m'a dit qu'il existait une population que Dieu a spécialement crée pour pouvoir protéger l'arbre sacré d'Yggdrasil. Et devine quoi ? Il se trouve être juste dans notre jardin ! Tu imagines ? Apparemment, chaque siècle naîtrait une petite fille au sein de leur clan du nom de Yeul comme le mien et elle devait être chargée de protéger l'arbre et de régner sur cette population. Mais, elle m'a également raconté que c'était une histoire triste car la population entière a été exterminée par d'horribles pirates qui voulaient s'emparer des fruits de notre arbre. Dis tu crois que c'est pour ça que nous sommes enfermés ici ? Je l'espère pas en tout cas ! " _

" Yeul... Alors, elle aurait dessiné toute cette histoire fascinante sur cette page... " pensa une nouvelle fois Robin devant l'étrange journal qu'elle était en train de lire.

" _Je suis triste aujourd'hui... Maman a ramassé le dernier fruit que pourrait nous donner l'arbre, et elle a dit qu'il allait bientôt mourir... Mais heureusement, Papa a un pouvoir extraordinaire ! Il a pu fabriquer 6 autres fruits grâce à ça, du coup on s'est retrouvé avec 7 fruits sacrés d'Yggdrasil au total ! Mais, je me demande comment fait Papa pour créer des clones aussi facilement ? Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était une magie du nom de "Paramecia". " _

" Paramecia ? Il semblerait que son père était un utilisateur des fruits du démon. "

" _Ma mère m'a grondé aujourd'hui ! J'ai juste voulu manger un des sept fruits que nous avons gardé mais maman s'en est rendu compte et m'en a empêché car elle a dit qu'il pourrait arriver plein de mauvaises choses... Elle m'a aussi dit que ces fruits pouvaient donner un immense pouvoir si on leur offrait quelque chose que l'on ne trouve que chez l'être humain. Tu crois que c'est vrai toi ? " _

Robin tourna la page et vit le dessin complet de ce fameux fruit "sacré" et orangé que Yeul énonçait un peu plus tôt.

_" Hihihihihi ! Maman est vraiment marrante ! Alors qu'elle était en train de faire une sieste, je l'ai entendue dire une phrase du type "J'aurais tant voulu avoir une fille"... J'ai éclaté de rire en entendant ça car je suis sa fille tout de même ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un garçon ou quelque chose comme ça..." _

Les yeux de Robin s'écarquillèrent et elle ne lui manquait plus qu'un élément pour percer la sorte de mystère qui ne cessait de planer au-dessus du journal. Malheureusement, le reste des pages était quasiment illisible et elle fut tout bonnement incapable d'aller plus loin dans sa lecture. C'est donc avec un sentiment d'immense frustration que Robin dut arrêter sa lecture, les pensées encore occupées par l'étrange histoire de la jeune Yeul...

" Dégagez de là ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous me gênez ? " hurla vaillamment Sanji en direction de ses compagnons qui le suivaient au galop.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du quartier des filles et reconnurent à l'unisson le ronflement de leur capitaine résonner jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce.

" Je ne savais pas que Luffy pouvait ronfler aussi fort dans son corps de fille ! "

" Evidemment, Mugiwara restera toujours Mugiwara quelque soit le corps qu'il possède. "

Sanji ouvrit donc la porte du quartier des filles et se figea aussitôt en pierre devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Inquiet, Usopp vint immédiatement à son secours mais se transforma lui aussi en une statue de marbre... Et finalement, le reste des compagnons firent de même, se changeant à tour de rôle dans le même état dont se trouvait Sanji. Avant leur transformation, tout le monde avait vu leur capitaine à moitié nu et dans sa forme masculine retenir furieusement Nami dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient accolées contre sa poitrine et quelques sous-vêtements lui appartenant trainaient un peu partout dans le lit. Nos deux héros étaient collés l'un à l'autre et avaient l'air particulièrement heureux dans cette position. Bref, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour indiquer à leurs nakamas qu'ils avaient passé une nuit agitée...

" Aaaaaa... Tchoum ! " fit Luffy, ce qui réveilla en sursaut la pauvre Nami qui venait de comprendre la véritable identité de "Levy"

" ! DEGAGE DE LA ! " hurla Nami en envoyant son plus féroce coup de poing dans le ventre de Luffy, ce qui le projeta à toute vitesse contre le mur de sa chambre.

Son cœur battant la chamade, Nami agrippa à toute vitesse le drap qu'ils avaient précédemment partagé en guise de couverture afin de lui recouvrir ses parties les plus intimes mais sa gêne venait tout juste d'atteindre son paroxysme...

" Att... Att... Attendez ! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! "

" Je peux comprendre que vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge mais... " lança Franky visiblement remis de ses émotions.

" Mais... C'est faux ! "

" Yohohohoho... Quel dommage que mon corps ne me permettes plus de le faire ! "

" C'est un malentendu ! Je vous dis ! "

" J'ai toujours su que tu avais de l'affection pour Luffy mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses franchir le pas avec lui. "

" Mais... il était en fille quand nous avons commencé et... "

" Alors ? Vous l'avez fait en filles c'est ça ? "

" Mais non ! Enfin, je... "

" Pauvre Sanji ! Quand il va se remettre de ses émotions, ça va lui faire un sacré choc. "

" TAISEZ VOUS A LA FIN ET LAISSEZ MOI PARLER ! " hurla Nami en assommant à tour de rôle ses différents compagnons.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! "

" ET TOI REVEILLES TOI ! " cria une nouvelle fois Nami en éveillant son capitaine de la manière la plus violente possible.

" AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE ! Mais, t'es complètement folle ou quoi Nami ? Ça se fait pas de réveiller les gens en les tapant aussi forts ! "

" Oh ? " fit-il en posant ses mains contre son torse.

" Plus là ? "

" Revenue ? "

" YATTTAAAAAA ! Je suis redevenu un garçon ! "

" Oh ? Mais pourquoi vous êtes là les gars ? "

" Shishishi, vous êtes en faites une drôle de tête de si bon matin ! Vous avez mal dormi ou quoi ? En tout cas, moi, j'ai dormi comme une souche ! En plus, j'ai même pas eu l'odeur des pieds d'Usopp me réveiller, ni le bruit de vos ronflements dans mes oreilles! J'ai juste eu celui-ci de Nami et..." dit-il avant que la furie de ses compagnons ne s'abattent sur lui, Nami et le reste de ses compagnons se mirent à le piétiner violemment au visage.

" Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Nami-swan ? Je vais te tuer espèce de sale petit pervers ! "

" Comment as-tu osé dire que je ronflais ? "

" Ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries, Mugiwara ! "

" Tiens ! Voilà ce qu'il te dit celui qui pue des pieds ! Voilà ce qu'il te dit ! "

_Pendant ce temps dans le temple de Taranoki..._

" Quel merveilleux petit équipage... " fit Lyndis en direction de ses cinq autres clones qui observèrent la scène à travers une sorte de bulle.

" Monkey D. Luffy, on dirait que ce n'est pas un pirate ordinaire. Il a même réussi à briser la bénédiction des Larmes de Fée tout comme Yeul l'a fait il y a sept siècles..."

" Yeul... "

" Qu'importe, ces horribles êtres humains doivent tous payer pour le mal qu'ils nous ont fait ! " s'énerva une Lyndis en levant une sorte de marteau dans les airs.

" Du calme ! Ce n'est pas en se précipitant de la sorte que nous réussirons à extraire le Paramecia. "

" Vous voyez, ces pirates là sont spéciaux. Ils ont quelque chose en plus par rapport aux autres et même pour des demi-dieux comme nous, il faudra la jouer fine car ils tirent la principale source de leur pouvoir dans les liens très solides qui les unissent. Et malgré le fait qu'ils se disputent sans arrêt, la confiance mutuelle qu'ils partagent entre eux est très dangereuse même pour des êtres comme nous. C'est une jeune fille qui m'a fait comprendre cette notion de confiance..."

" Il faudrait les désunir. Kidnapper une personne pour attirer le Paramecia ne servirait qu'à les ressouder encore plus ensemble. "

" Alors que faire dans ce cas là ? "

" Nous allons donc frapper là où l'être humain a le plus mal, nous allons le frapper au cœur. Et j'ai justement trouvé une nouvelle arme qui pourrait remplir nos objectifs... " dit Lyndis en centrant l'image de la bulle sur Nami...

Finalement, nos héros finirent par assommer leur capitaine qui resta KO le temps que Nami obtienne des explications de la bouche de ses nakamas au sujet de l'étrange transformation qu'il avait subi la journée d'avant. Désireuse d'en savoir plus sur les Larmes de Fée, elle décida d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur l'île histoire de s'y faire sa propre enquête sur ce mystérieux breuvage. Malgré le refus de Robin qui était encore plongée dans un de ses bouquins bizarres, Nami prit la direction du premier village qu'elle put apercevoir à l'horizon et décida de commencer à inspecter la librairie.

" Excusez-moi ! Je cherche un livre qui pourrait parler des Larmes de Fée. Vous en connaîtrez un par hasard ? " demanda Nami à la libraire.

" Pourquoi cherchez-vous à en savoir plus sur les Larmes de Fée ? Vous savez que nous sommes en pénurie sur cette île ? "

" Je sais bien mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus à son sujet. "

" Je regrette mais... nous n'avons aucun livre qui le mentionne ici. "

" Mince, c'est bien ma veine... "

" Néanmoins... "

" Néanmoins ? "

" Prenez la direction du temple de Taranoki, vous devriez sûrement retrouver notre prêtresse et je pense qu'elle se fera une joie de répondre à vos questions ! "

" Je vois merci, euh ? "

" Lyndis. Je m'appelle Lyndis. "

" Et bien merci Lyndis ! " fit Nami d'un large sourire que lui répondait facilement la jeune libraire.

Une fois sa destination atteinte, Nami remarqua avec inquiétude l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait autour du temple de Taranoki. Des fausses allures de maison désaffectée ainsi qu'un immense vieil arbre mort depuis des siècles lui faisait quand même assez peur mais elle a avait vu bien d'autres horreurs à Thriller Bark et ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

" Drôle d'endroit pour vivre pour une prêtresse. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de zombies. " plaisanta Nami avant de pénétrer dans le temple qui s'alluma à peine son entrée dans les lieux.

" C'est assez propre ici et ça sent plutôt bon. Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? "

" Yeul... Je t'ai toujours... Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à lire la suite, on dirait que ce sont des morceaux de page d'un livre qui ont été arrachées... "

" Na...mi... " entendit-elle faiblement

" Luffy ? C'est toi Luffy ? "

" Na...mi... Sauves moi... "

Le corps d'un Luffy mutilé et mortellement blessé apparut devant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune rousse qui lâcha quelques larmes en voyant le triste état dont s'était retrouvé son capitaine.

" Luffy ! Tiens bon et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te ramener au Sunny ! Chopper va te soigner et... "

" Non... Je ne peux pas... Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps... "

" Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Luffy ? "

" Nami... j'aurai tant voulu te dire que... "

" Non... Reste avec moi et économise tes forces ! Tu dois éviter de parler ! "

" Que... "

" Je t'en supplies, arrête ! "

" JE NE SUIS PAS LUFFY ! " lança-t-il avant d'agripper violemment la navigatrice par la gorge.

" Qu...qu'est-ce qui te prends... Luffy ? "

Luffy se transforma soudainement en une autre personne au corps plus svelte, des ailes dans son dos et une chevelure bleutée qui ressemblait étrangement à l'apparence de la jeune libraire apparue un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

" L...Lyndis... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? "

" Tais-toi ! C'est moi qui poses les questions ici ! " répondit-elle en la plaquant violemment contre le mur avant de lui projeter l'image du village qu'elle avait visité auparavant.

" Tu vois ça ? C'est un des nombreux villages de l'île des Songes ! "

Elle claqua des doigts et un énorme flash de lumière intense engloutit le village tout entier, réduisant en poussière les nombreux femmes et enfants ainsi que les habitations qui disparurent en un seul coup dans une lumière céleste sous le regard stupéfait de Nami.

" QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A CES HABITANTS ? "

" Je t'ai dit que c'était moi qui pose les questions ! Tu as mal compris ? "

" Maintenant, tu vas être plus coopérative ! "

L'image changea brusquement et révéla à présent la vision du Thousand Sunny ainsi que tous les compagnons de Nami qui étaient tranquillement occupés à leur vacation.

" Si tu veux qu'ils vivent ! Il faudra faire un tout petit truc pour moi ! "

" JAMAIS ! Je préférais mourir plutôt que de te les livrer ! "

" Quel bel esprit de sacrifice tu possèdes ! Si seulement tous les êtres humains pouvaient être comme toi ! Yeul serait encore vivante à l'heure qu'il est ! "

" Yeul ? "

" Tais-toi ! " s'énerva Lyndis en resserrant l'étreinte.

" Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien, tu peux mourir si tu le souhaites mais si tu le fais, je serais dans l'obligation d'envoyer tout tes amis avec toi dans l'autre monde. Vous serez peut-être réunis mais est-ce que c'est ça que tu désires vraiment ? Que va dire l'homme que tu aimes quand il apprendra qu'il sera mort à cause de toi avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser son rêve de devenir le seigneur des pirates ? Crois-tu pouvoir vivre toute l'éternité avec ce probable sentiment de rancune qu'il aura pour toi ? Ça fait mal au cœur n'est-ce pas ? "

" ... "

" Je vois que j'ai marqué un point. Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ? Si tu le fais, je jures de te laisser la vie sauve à toi ainsi que tout le reste de ton équipage. Tu vois tu ne peux être que gagnante en acceptant ma proposition ! " dit-elle avant de relâcher la pression, consciente que Nami la rejoignait peu à peu de son côté.

" Pr... promets-moi de ne leur faire aucun mal, surtout à Luffy..."

" Tu as ma parole. "

" Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu devrais faire... "

_De retour sur le Thousand Sunny..._

" SANJI ! A manger, j'ai faim ! "

" LA FERME ! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE TE FAIRE A MANGER A TOI QUI A COUCHE AVEC MA NAMI-SAN ? "

" Mais, on a rien fait ensemble ! Je te dis ! "

" Tu as profité de ton corps de fille pour mieux tripoter Nami-san et c'est une raison valable pour te laisser crever de faim même si c'est contraire à mes principes ! "

" Il a l'air vachement intéressant ce livre, je l'ai trouvé par hasard sur l'île et tu ne l'as pas lâché depuis ce matin. " demanda Chopper à Robin

" Oui. Il est rempli de mystères. "

" On a de la visite ! " hurla Zoro du sommet de la vigie, en apercevant la présence d'une silhouette se rapprocher du bateau.

" Qui ça peut bien être ? Un marchand ambulant ? J'espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal ? "

La personne grimpa alors sur le pont du bateau et sa crinière rouge qui oscilla en fonction du vent fut facilement visibles aux yeux de nos héros. Luffy reconnut immédiatement l'identité de cette personne, c'était le même individu qui avait tenté de le séduire alors qu'il était encore dans son corps de fille. Mais, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Baado qu'il avait envoyé bouler la veille, celui-là avait l'air moins idiot et beaucoup plus sérieux que le précédent et n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot depuis son arrivée.

" Tu... tu es le gars qui a essayé de m'embrasser hier ! "

" QUOI ? "

" Luffy... a été dragué par un...un... UN HOMME ? "

" ENFOIRE ! NAMI NE TE SUFFIT PLUS, IL FAUT QUE TU LA TROMPES AVEC UN HOMME EN PLUS ! "

" Mais jamais de la vie ! Je ne suis pas intéressé pas ce genre de choses moi et surtout pas par un Homme! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? "

" ..."

" Mais, réponds-moi ! "

"... "

" Bien, si c'est comme ça mon gros... Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens fabriquer sur mon bateau mais j'aime pas voir ta sale gueule squatter ici ! Alors, je vais te renvoyer immédiatement d'où tu viens. "

" GOMU GOMU NO... BAZOOK... "

" Arrête ! " coupa une voix familière aux oreilles de nos héros.

" Nami ? Ecartes-toi de la, tu veux ? Ce gars a voulu profiter de moi pendant que j'étais transformé en fille et... "

" JE T'AI DIT DE LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! T'AS COMPRIS ! "

" Hein ? Mais qu'est qui te prends Nami ? Tu connais ce type ? "

" Ce type est le gars le plus riche que j'ai jamais rencontré. Sa fortune s'élève à plus de 300 milliards de Berrys et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour la partager... "

" Shishishishi, je vois où tu voulais en venir Nami ! Il veut partager sa fortune avec nous ! Désolé de t'avoir mal jugé mec, je croyais que tu..."

" ARRETES DE SOURIRE BETEMENT ! "

" Ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver, tu m'en veux toujours pour cette nuit, c'est ça ? "

" T... tous les deux... " continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

" On...on va se marier... tous les deux... "

Le temps s'arrêta pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour nos héros et en particulier pour Luffy qui choqué par la nouvelle resta sans rien dire l'air stupéfait, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts...

" Hahahaha ! Tu... tu nous fais bien marcher Nami ! Ça a bien fonctionné ta petite blague ! Allez, maintenant, qu'on a bien rigolé ensemble, on va... " rigola Usopp en espérant que sa théorie soit la bonne.

" CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ! "

" ... "

" J'espérais que vous compreniez rapidement ma décision. Mais Baado et moi, on va se marier... Je deviendrai ainsi une des femmes les plus riches du Nouveau Monde... "

" Alors... Cela veut dire... que tu nous quittes ? Pas vrai ? "

" Pardonnez-moi les amis. J'ai vécu des moments extraordinaires en votre compagnie mais je suis las de cette vie de pirate à sans arrêt devoir de me battre pour ma vie à chaque journée qui passe. J'ai besoin de me poser de vivre ma vie de jeune fille comme il se doit, alors je vous demanderai de... "

Luffy gifla alors la joue de Nami...

" NON MAIS TU ENTENDS CE QUE TU RACONTES ? "

" Luffy... tu... " répondit-elle en caressant l'endroit où l'avait frappé son capitaine.

" RESSAISIS TOI NAMI ! OU SONT PASSES TOUT TES PRINCIPES HEIN ? " hurla-t-il en la secouant dans tous les sens

" OU EST PASSE TON REVE DE DESSINER TA PROPRE CARTE DU MONDE HEIN ? "

" ET TU AS PENSE A NOUS ? QU'EST CE QU'ON VA DEVENIR SI ON A PLUS DE NAVIGATRICE A BORD DE L'EQUIPAGE ? "

" ET A MOI TU Y AS PENSE ? J'AI FAIT UNE PROMESSE A PAPY GENZO ET JE NE POURRAI PAS L'HONORER SI TU N'ES PLUS AVEC MOI ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI NAMI ALORS... s'il te plaît... t'en vas pas... " finit-il avant de fondre en larmes tout comme elle qui ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

Ils restèrent enfouis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard perplexe de leurs compagnons mais Sanji et Chopper remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange sur le "futur mari" de Nami qui n'avait mystérieusement pas réagi en voyant sa promise dans les bras d'un autre homme.

" Pardonne moi, Luffy, si je le fais, c'est pour te sauver la vie. J'aurais tant voulu que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et je ne cesserai de penser à toi à chaque seconde qui passe." pensa-t-elle avant de repousser gentiment son capitaine.

Nami gifla à son tour Luffy...

" J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne suis plus la navigatrice de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. "

Nami et Baado sautèrent du pont du bateau et s'enfuirent en courant en direction d'un autre village de l'île des Songes. Le corps de Baado disparut et elle croisa par hasard la personne qui l'avait confié à cette douloureuse mission.

" Alors ? Satisfaite ? " lança Nami d'une voix sèche.

" Rien à dire. Tu as été parfaite. " répondit-elle d'un sourire sadique

" Tu verras Yeul. Tu seras bientôt vengée."

" Oi, Luffy ! Il faut rattraper Nami, tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser se marier à cet ignoble type ? "

" La ferme ! A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de Nami. " répondit-il en réajustant son chapeau de paille.

" Celui qui énoncera encore son nom sera immédiatement banni de l'équipage. En tant que capitaine, je renie officiellement tous les actes qu'a bien pu faire notre précédente navigatrice et je l'exclut de l'équipage du chapeau de paille pour haute trahison envers ses camarades. "

" Compris ? "

" ... "

"Alors en route, on se doit de trouver un autre navigateur. "

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, on se quitte sur une triste note et certains d'entre vous détesteront encore plus le personnage de Lyndis (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous invite à me laisser un petit commentaire ! On se retrouvera bientôt pour le chapitre 5 de cette fic ^^<em>  
><em> Ciaossu<em>


	5. Pour 50 Berrys de plus

_Ciaossu !_

_ J'espère que vous avez la forme ! Nous nous retrouvons donc aujourd'hui pour déjà le chapitre numéro cinq de cette fanfiction que j'annonce par avance comme étant la plus longue de toutes celles que j'ai écrites. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire le maximum de choses pour éviter les incohérences avec le manga mais ce sera à vous de me le dire en lisant le passage spécifique. Allez, je vous laisse tranquille !_

_Petite dédicace à tous ceux qui me lisent et un grand coucou à SHAKESPEARE qui me suit à chaque petite oeuvre que je fais !_

* * *

><p>" Celui qui énoncera encore son nom sera immédiatement banni de l'équipage. En tant que capitaine, je renie officiellement tous les actes qu'a bien pu faire notre précédente navigatrice et je l'exclus de l'équipage du chapeau de paille pour haute trahison envers ses camarades. "<p>

" Compris ? "

" ... "

"Alors en route, demain nous nous mettrons à la recherche d'un nouveau compagnon, on se doit de trouver un autre navigateur. "

Le reste de la journée fut alors interminable aux yeux de nos héros. Tout le monde fit le masque et essayait de cacher le plus efficacement possible leurs sentiments et leurs pensées qui les occupaient depuis les derniers événements passés. La tension accumulée ainsi que l'incompréhension du geste de Nami de quitter l'équipage trottaient effectivement dans toutes les têtes et cela se répercutait sur leurs occupations habituelles.

Sanji avait par exemple laissé brûler un de ses rôtis dans son four, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal. Zoro était lui bien trop préoccupé pour réussir à s'endormir alors que Robin était à moitié plongée dans le livre qu'elle avait trouvé auparavant. Quand au reste de l'équipage mêlant Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Brook, ils étaient occupés à partager une petite partie de carte mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout et c'est plutôt la soupe à la grimace qui se fit remarquer...

Bref, tout le monde faisait semblant de faire comme si tout était normal et que rien ne s'était déroulé auparavant mais il se rendirent à l'évidence qu'une grande place avait été laissée vide depuis le départ de leur ancienne navigatrice. Et parmi tout ça, c'était bien l'attitude de leur capitaine qui les énervaient au plus haut point, son sourire forcé et son comportement "normal" soulignaient un profond malaise qu'il voulu s'efforcer de cacher à ses nakamas. Ce n'était donc qu'au moment du repas que toute cette fatigue psychologique explosa en morceaux... L'équipage était occupé à partager leur dîner dans un nouveau silence pesant lorsqu'Usopp bondit soudainement de son siège pour agripper Luffy par le col de sa chemise...

" ÇA SUFFIT ! Combien de temps ce petit manège va-t-il encore durer ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Usopp ? "

" Fais pas le malin avec moi ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir ! "

" Arrêtes de t'énerver comme ça ! On est suffisamment grands pour discuter sans élever la voix ! Alors calme-toi ! "

" JUSTEMENT, TU N'ES PAS GRAND ! Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin ! "

" ... "

" Comment pourrais-je me calmer dans une situation pareille ? On a déjà essayé de le faire et tu as vu le résultat ? Tout le monde se faisait la gueule et l'ambiance était vraiment pourrie au sein de nous ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut aller au bout de nos rêves à ce train là ? Moi, j'en doute fortement... "

" Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à ton capitaine que tu oses donner un ordre ? "

_Sa frustration au maximum, Usopp s'emporta et colla son poing dans la figure de Luffy..._

" NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? Arrête un peu de vouloir jouer aux héros et de faire la personne qui cache ses sentiments ! Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour mentir aux gens, ni pour intérioriser tes émotions. Je parle en tant que connaisseur de cause et tout le monde ne peut qu'être d'accord avec moi. "

"... "

" En tant que capitaine, tu ne vois tout de même pas qu'on se dirige à toute vitesse contre le mur quand tu agis de la sorte ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on est tous malheureux en ce moment ? Tu penses que nous sommes assez idiots pour croire que tout va bien ? HEIN ? " continua-t-il avant de le frapper plusieurs fois au visage.

_Luffy_ _s'énerva à son tour et le balança contre la table à manger qui s'effondra sous le choc..._

" ALORS DIS-MOI CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! TOI QUI EST PLUS MALIN QUE TOUS LES AUTRES ! "

" C'EST SIMPLE ET JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU CONNAIS PARFAITEMENT LA RÉPONSE ! "

" NON, JE PRÉFÈRES L'ENTENDRE DIRECTEMENT DE LA BOUCHE D'UN EXPERT AUSSI AVISÉ QUE TOI ! "

" ... "

" T'AS PERDU TA LANGUE ? TU M'ÉTONNES À FORCE DE SORTIR DES CONNERIES TOUTES LES DEUX MINUTES ! "

" J'ai peut-être pas de langue mais moi, au moins, je possède quelque chose que tu n'as pas. "

" Ah oui, laquelle ? "

" Un cerveau. "

Ivre de rage, Luffy sauta subitement sur Usopp et le roua de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Sentant alors ce sentiment de colère l'envahir, il fut incapable de se contrôler dans sa folie meurtrière et le sang et la salive que crachait Usopp n'étaient même pas suffisants pour le stopper. Ce n'était finalement qu'avec l'intervention musclée de Sanji et Zoro que notre héros parvint à lâcher son nakama et à enfin réaliser dans quel état de torture physique et psychologique il se trouvait à présent...Quelqu'un lui manquait énormément et il avait grandement besoin de cette personne pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Mais cela, il était bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir encore réaliser...

" BON SANG ! "

" Qu...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Usopp... " lança-t-il avant de regarder le corps fortement meurtri de son ami.

" Ch...Chopper... Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? "

" Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais tu lui as quand même brisé le nez et quatre de ses côtes... "

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le frapper à mort à comme ça ? Tu sais très bien que l'on n'aime pas vous voir vous disputer aussi violemment. Cela me rappelle trop la bagarre que nous avons vécu à Water Seven et je n'ai pas du tout envie de revivre un moment pareil.."

" Je... j'en n'ai aucune idée...Pardonne moi Usopp mais tu avais raison depuis le début, je ne suis encore qu'un gamin dans ma tête... "

" Je n'ai jamais voulu te frapper mais mon corps a commencé à bouger tout seul et c'est la première fois que j'en perds le contrôle."

Usopp lui sourit et lui tendit son pouce en l'air, ce qui déclencha un électrochoc dans la tête de Luffy qui sentit des larmes arriver dans ses yeux.

" Usopp... Ne me dis pas que... "

" J...Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air... Pour réfléchir..."

Luffy sortit à pas lents de la cuisine et alla se positionner contre son habituel siège personnel. Meurtri, sonné et le regard dans le vague, ses compagnons éprouvèrent de la compassion et de la pitié envers lui. Ce n'était néanmoins pas le cas pour Chopper qui était triste de voir son capitaine si imperturbable à ses yeux se mettre à péter un tel plomb et faire une chose pareille à un de ses nakamas...

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Usopp... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as provoqué Luffy de la sorte ? Tu savais très bien qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis que Nami nous a quitté. "

Usopp lui sourit et se releva difficilement.

" Aïe...Aïe...Aïe... Il m'a sérieusement amoché quand même... Enfin ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien compris Chopper ?"

" C'est vrai, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris le petit jeu qu'a joué Usopp ? "

" Le petit jeu ? Quel petit jeu ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès de provoquer Luffy aussi délibérément ? "

" Yohohohoho... Chopper-san ne comprend pas beaucoup les sentiments de l'être humain. Ce qui est normal pour un tanuki comme toi. "

" LA FERME ! Je suis un HOMME comme vous ! "

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Sanji qui alluma une cigarette et prit la suite de la conversation.

" Vois-tu Chopper, notre capitaine traverse sans doute une des périodes les plus difficiles depuis le tout début de notre aventure. Et je pense que tu l'as également remarqué toi aussi."

" Nami-san nous manque c'est une chose, mais elle lui manque encore plus c'est quasi certain. Avec elle à ses côtés, Luffy ne se serait jamais énervé comme ça et Usopp a voulu le lui faire comprendre en le mettant hors de ses gonds. Cela lui permettait ainsi, de faire réaliser à Luffy qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule décision à prendre pour le bien de l'équipage. "

" Faire revenir Nami, c'est ça ? "

" C'est ça. "

" Alors, c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as intentionnellement énervé. Si tu aurais évoqué Nami, tu aurais été expulsé de l'équipage toi aussi... Mais, tu as quand même sacrifier une partie de ton corps Usopp ! Tu es allé un peu trop loin sur ce coup ! "

" Et tu oses te prétendre docteur Chopper-kun ? " répondit à son tour Robin.

" La blessure physique elle se soigne toute seule et après un certain temps elle disparait sans laisser plus aucune trace derrière elle, mais les plus douloureuses sont incontestablement celles que l'on a au fond de soi et on est souvent incapable de guérir tout seul de ces maux. "

" Que valent 4 petites côtes et un nez cassé sans grandes valeurs comparés à la torture morale dont éprouve Senchou-san ? "

" Hé Robin ! Oublie pas que tu parles de mon corps là ! Je ne vaux quand même pas rien du tout ! "

" Mais alors, il n'avait qu'à forcer à faire rester Nami à bord de l'équipage ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait dans ce cas-là ? On ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille ! "

Zoro prit à son tour la parole.

" Pour conserver notre respect. "

" Je... Je ne comprends pas... "

" C'est simple, Luffy est notre capitaine et bien qu'il soit complètement idiot, nous lui éprouvons tous une certaine sorte de respect qui nous lient étroitement à lui. C'est une des bases indispensables pour qu'un équipage puisse survivre. Tous ici se doivent de respecter leur capitaine d'une certaine manière. "

" En retour, le capitaine doit se comporter avec la même manière pour chacun des membres de son équipage. Il ne doit pas être trop éloigné, ni trop proche d'une personne ou cela lui fera perdre toute l'estimation que les autres personnes lui évoquent. "

" Et surtout, il doit faire privilégier le bien de son équipage plutôt que son bien personnel. Il a ainsi exclut Nami de l'équipage malgré le fait que cela lui déchirait le cœur pour conserver le respect que nous lui éprouvons tous. "

" Si il aurait forcé Nami à rester sur l'équipage, certains d'entre nous pourront croire qu'il la considère comme un membre plus important que les autres. Voilà pourquoi Nami ne fait plus partie de l'aventure. Il l'a fait pour nous protéger et c'est ça le rôle du capitaine. "

" Je vois... Alors Luffy était confronté à une sorte de dilemme. S'il choisissait de conserver Nami à bord, il aurait perdu notre confiance alors il a considéré la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour nous. Exclure Nami. "

" C'est pour cette raison qu'Usopp a délibérément provoqué Luffy pour lui faire comprendre que sa décision d'exclure Nami nous faisait tous plonger dans le trou... Alors quitte à s'enfoncer, autant s'enfoncer avec Nami à notre bord. Voilà à quoi servent les compagnons, ils servent à se soutenir mutuellement dans les moments les plus difficiles. Nous sommes un équipage mais nous ne le sommes plus si quelqu'un venait à s'en aller. Luffy a sûrement du comprendre le message qu'on lui a envoyé et il est allé s'isoler... "

_Pendant ce temps, au temple de Taranoki, les Lyndis étaient assises sur leurs trônes et venaient d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sur le Sunny..._

" Bon sang, cet équipage est tout bonnement incroyable ! Même au fond du trou et croyant les avoir désunis, ils continuent de se soutenir les uns les autres ! Ce Paramecia possède là une bien belle bande d'imbéciles qui seraient prêts à donner leurs vies pour le sauver !"

" Peut-être mais il vaudrait mieux les éliminer tout de suite dans l'état où ils sont. L'occasion est trop belle pour capturer le Paramecia et elle ne se représentera pas deux fois devant nous. "

" Tu as raison. Nous avons déjà réuni 200 âmes féminines sur cette île et il ne nous manque plus que l'âme du Paramecia pour compléter le dernier fruit d'Yggdrasil. Bientôt Yeul sera vengée. "

" Alors, laquelle d'entre vous six va-t-elle y aller ? Toi ? Toi ? Toi ? Ou bien toi ? "

" Non, je sais, ce sera toi qui ira t'acquitter de cette tâche. " dit-elle avant de désigner une des Lyndis qui tenait une très longue épée dotée d'une finesse remarquable.

" Avec le pouvoir que j'ai obtenu en créeant l'âme de Sephiroth l'un des dieux les plus puissants de l'histoire et munie de ta Masamune, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver assez facilement. "

La Lyndis concernée ne répondit pas et s'envola d'une aile en direction du Thousand Sunny...

La nuit commençait doucement à s'installer sur l'île des Songes et l'on put facilement distinguer la silhouette familière et grelottante d'une jeune femme qui chercha désespérément un endroit pour y passer la nuit. Le faux-mariage de Nami ne lui avait pas donner l'occasion de récupérer ses affaires, ses seuls habits de rechange étant ceux qu'elle porte sur elle actuellement, c'est à dire un débardeur assez court ainsi qu'une mini-jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux... Mais, elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur le Sunny pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires car ses anciens compagnons se seraient interrogés sur la véritable fortune de son "futur mari" et cela lui ferait trop mal au cœur de les revoir une fois de plus.

Heureusement, elle avait toujours un peu d'argent sur elle mais il ne lui suffisait qu'à pouvoir survivre pour une seule journée, le reste de sa fortune se trouvant également sur le bateau... Toutes ces circonstances liées au déchirement de quitter ses compagnons étaient des raisons suffisantes pour la faire craquer mais elle n'avait toujours pas versé la moindre petite larme depuis son départ. N'ayant également plus de toit pour dormir et frigorifiée par le froid de l'île, Nami décida finalement de dépenser la somme qu'il lui restait dans une auberge pour pouvoir enfin se réchauffer, se nourrir et surtout se doucher. Elle pénétra donc à l'intérieur et vit la présence d'une vieille dame en kimono en train de balayer le sol.

" Bonsoir jeune fille ! Tu es venue pour passer la nuit ici ? "

" Oui. Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plaît. "

" Tu as de la chance, il ne nous en reste qu'une seule de libre ce soir. Avec ce froid qui règne sur notre île depuis peu, nous avons... "

" MON DIEU ! " hurla-t-elle en remarquant la tenue assez décontractée de Nami.

" Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Ton ventre est à l'air libre, tes bras et tes jambes sont beaucoup trop mis en avant et ta poitrine est trop exposée aux yeux de tous ! Tu n'as pas honte de t'habiller aussi vulgairement avec ce froid de canard ? "

" Ben, c'est la mode quoi... "

" La mode ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça la mode ? "

" Et bien, la mode c'est... "

" Qu'importe. " coupa-t-elle subitement

" La nuit ici coûte 2000 Berrys mais tu pourras te doucher, te nourrir et y passer la nuit jusqu'à demain. "

" 2000 Berrys... C'est très cher et c'est tout juste la somme qu'il me reste... "

" Enfin, j'imagine que je suis bien trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir maintenant et puis nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir me réserve demain... "

" C'est d'accord, je la prends. " dit-elle avant de régler la somme à la vieille dame et de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

" Attends jeune fille ! Il manque 50 Berrys, s'il te plaît. "

" Quoi ? 50 Berrys seulement ? Vous n'auriez pas l'amabilité de m'en faire cadeau par hasard ? Je n'ai plus un seul Berry sur moi alors si vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse pour une pauvre jeune fille errante comme moi... "

" Pas question. Tu payes ou tu prends la porte. "

" Tssss, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais vous le donner cet argent ! "

" Voyons voir, je dois sûrement avoir une petite pièce de 50 Berrys qui doit bien trainer quelque part... mais où ? "

En farfouillant encore un peu partout sur elle et en se tortillant dans tous les sens possibles, Nami vit une petite pièce tomber de ses cheveux et atterrir juste devant ses pieds. Intriguée, elle ramassa l'objet et remarqua qu'il était assez ancien et que la rouille ainsi que l'effet du temps avait déjà bien fait son effet.

" Je me demande comment une pièce aussi vieille et aussi rouillée que celle-là a bien pu se retrouver dans mes cheveux...Mais, c'est étrange... C'est une pièce de 50 Berrys mais c'est comme si mon cœur me disait de ne pas le dépenser et de le garder pour moi... "

" Et bien voilà, tu as enfin trouvé les 50 Berrys manquants. "

" Euh...oui... Mais c'est que... "

" Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis. "

" Et bien si figurez-vous, je crois que cette pièce de 50 Berrys est assez importante pour moi. Et je n'ai pas très envie de la dépenser pour le moment. Je regrette madame mais je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir vous dire que je vais refuser votre offre. "

" Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Bon, allez, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois car je ne peux pas laisser une jeune fille comme toi toute seule avec seulement une pièce de 50 Berrys sur elle ! Mais, je veux te voir disparaître demain matin ! Alors du balai ! "

" Merci madame ! " répondit-elle visiblement ravie.

" Encore une chose, il y a un kimono dans ta chambre alors ce serait l'occasion idéale de te débarrasser de cet horrible accoutrement ! "

" Ça va, j'ai compris que vous n'aimiez pas ma tenue ! "

" Et ne touche surtout pas au chapeau de paille que j'ai confectionné en guise de décoration ! "

" ... "

" Quelque chose ne va pas jeune fille ? Tu n'aimes pas les chapeaux de paille, j'espère ? "

" Au contraire, je les aimais et je les chérissais plus que tout au monde... "

" Excusez-moi madame ! "

Nami courut alors rapidement et s'enferma dans la chambre de l'auberge de la vieille dame.

" Quelle étrange jeune fille... "

Une fois à l'intérieur, Nami fit un bref tour des horizons et se dirigea immédiatement dans la douche afin de se débarrasser de toute cette crasse qui s'était accumulée durant la journée. Ayant donc fait peau neuve, elle enfila le kimono qui était ajusté parfaitement à sa taille avant de se jeter à plat ventre contre son lit...

" Tout le monde... Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien fabriquer à cette heure ci ? J'imagine que Brook doit encore être occupé à farfouiller dans mes affaires mais il peut se laisser aller cette fois... Je ne suis plus là pour l'arrêter. "

" Et Franky alors ? Il doit sûrement être en train de bichonner le Thousand Sunny en compagnie d'Usopp munis de leurs inventions plus bizarres les unes que les autres. C'est dommage que je ne suis plus là pour découvrir à quel point elles sont inutiles ! "

" Chopper... Mon Chopper à moi... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste en mon absence... Sois fort, tu deviendras un grand médecin, je te fais confiance ! "

" Et toi Robin ? Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une deuxième grande sœur pour moi ! J'espère que tu sauveras l'honneur des filles à bord ! "

" Zoro doit encore être en train de roupiller peinardement ! Cette fois, personne ne viendra le tabasser pour le réveiller ! "

" Sanji-kun... J'ai toujours profité de ton soi-disant amour que tu ressens envers moi pour te faire faire tout ce que je désirais. Mais, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi et je te souhaites de tout cœur de trouver celle qui te complètera. "

_Nami_ _remarqua alors la pièce rouillée de 50 Berrys qu'elle avait balancé contre le lit, avant de se souvenir de l'endroit et du lieu où elle avait obtenu cette pièce... Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva plongée quinze ans dans le passé sur l'île de Kokoyashi... _

" Belmer-san ! Belmer-san ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de venir avec toi ? " demanda la petite Nami suivie de sa jeune sœur à l'encontre de leur "maman".

" Parce que je reçois la visite d'une vieille connaissance et qu'il m'a demandé de vous emmener avec moi ! En plus, vous êtes beaucoup trop petites pour rester toutes seules à la maison ! "

" Enfin ! On fera pas de bêtises, on te le promet ! N'est-ce pas Nami ? "

" Oui, pas de bêtises ! "

" Taisez-vous ! Promettre ne veut rien dire pour des enfants comme vous, alors vous viendrez avec moi, point final."

Belmer et ses deux filles avancèrent sans dire le moindre mot, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décide de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

" Allez, ne faites pas cette tête là ! En plus, il a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un à vous présenter ! "

" Quelqu'un à nous présenter ? " répondit la petite Nojiko.

" Oui, c'est un garçon qui a tout juste votre âge ! "

" Pas question ! Je déteste les garçons ! Ils font rien que m'embêter en se moquant de la couleur de mes cheveux et ils arrêtent pas de dire que tes mandarines sont pas bonnes ! "

" Nami... Calme-toi voyons. Tout les garçons ne sont pas comme ça, tu verras. Et puis, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi termine vieille et seule un jour ! Pour moi le type de garçon qui te serait idéal devrait déjà être plus jeune que toi, être complètement idiot, et... "

" Pas question ! Je hais les garçons ! Tout comme l'argent, c'est à cause de ça qu'on n'est pas heureux ! " hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

" Nami ! Attends ! "

" Laisse-là Nojiko. Je sens qu'elle va bientôt découvrir quelque chose qui pourra changer sa vie... "

_Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'île..._

" Grand-père ! J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on venu fabriquer sur cette île d'abord ? "

" La ferme, Luffy ! " hurla le grand-père en frappant violemment le crâne de son petit-fils.

" Je vais te faire rencontrer une personne qui peut enfin te faire comprendre la véritable fierté de faire partie de la marine ! Tu découvriras ainsi quelqu'un d'ouvert, fort d'esprit qui était autrefois considéré comme un pilier majeur de notre organisation. Mais, tu sauras également qu'elle a tout abandonné et... "

Il se retourna et vit qu'il parla à un simple toutou que son petit-fils avait substitué à sa place...

" LUFFY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE SALE GAMIN ! "

Le concerné courrait à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt de l'île pour pouvoir échapper au courroux de son grand-père et alors qu'il accéléra le pas pour mieux le semer, sa tête heurta violemment celle d'une petite fille les plongeant tous les deux dans un grand état d'inconscience. Encore un peu sonnée, elle se réveilla en première et vit le corps inerte du petit garçon étalé contre le sol. Effrayée, Nami se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre et contempla le jeune Luffy encore KO. N'en pouvant finalement plus de laisser cet étrange garçon dans les vapes, elle ramassa la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, c'est à dire une bogue bien épineuse d'une châtaigne et le lui balança à la figure.

" Aïïïeee ! Ça pique ! " hurla-t-il en sursaut.

" Hihihihihi ! "

" Et ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est très méchant ce que tu viens de faire ! "

" C'est toi le méchant ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, fiche le camp de chez nous ! "

" Je suis venu avec mon... " dit-il avant son pied ne remarche sur la châtaigne

" Aïïïïïe ! Mon pied ! "

" Hihihihi, tu es vraiment trop idiot comme garçon ! Tu n'as pas l'air très fort et je suis plus grande que toi ! "

" La ferme ! J'ai déjà 5 ans et mes poings sont aussi rapides que des pistolets ! Regarde ! "

Il frappa alors l'arbre où elle s'était réfugiée et toute une nuée de châtaignes s'abattit sur lui, provoquant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de la jeune Nami qui n'hésita pas à se moquer ouvertement de la faiblesse du jeune garçon. Elle sortit donc de sa planque et lui tendit un des fruits qui était tombé de l'arbre.

" Moi, j'ai 6 ans et je suis plus vieille que toi ! En plus, je suis capable d'enlever la châtaigne de sa protection sans me faire mal aux mains. Regarde ! "

" Pfeuh, moi-aussi, je sais le faire ! " répliqua-t-il avant de remarquer qu'il n'était même pas capable d'en enlever une seule de sa coquille.

" Mais non, idiot, regarde comment on fait ! "

" Waouh ! Tu es vraiment douée pour une fille ! "

" Dis, tu ne vas pas me tirer les cheveux au moins ? Tous les garçons me font mal en me les tirant mais si tu le fais, je pourrai riposter et te faire très mal car je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi. "

" Mais non, je ne ferais jamais de mal à tes cheveux. Moi, je les trouve vraiment très jolis ! Shihishishi ! "

Nami se mit alors à rougir d'embarras, ces compliments sur sa chevelure orangée étaient les premiers venant de la bouche d'un garçon et cela la touchait énormément à ses yeux. Elle sentit en plus que le courant passait plutôt bien avec lui et elle commençait doucement à comprendre les propos que lui avait entretenue Belmer. Ainsi, nous deux héros passèrent le reste de la journée à s'affronter indirectement et à s'envoyer de nombreuses provocations plus délirantes les unes après les autres et bien qu'ils semblaient se détester en faisant cela, c'était tout le contraire qu'on pouvait observer dans leurs yeux.

" SALE GAMIN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VAIS ECRASER TA PETITE BOUILLE TU VAS VOIR ! "

" Mince, voilà mon grand-père ! Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller ! J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! "

" Tu...tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais, je croyais que tu pouvais rester plus longtemps pour jouer avec nous ? "

" J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps mais si mon grand-père te voit avec moi, il va vouloir t'embarquer avec lui à rejoindre son organisation secrète ! "

" M...Mais...On s'amusait bien tous les deux... Et je veux pas que tu t'en ailles tout de suite ! Tu es le seul garçon qui sois gentil avec moi, tous les autres font rien que m'embêter ! " répondit Nami en fondant en larmes.

" Ce ne sont pas des adieux. On se reverra, je t'en fais le serment. Quand ce jour là arrivera, je tomberai du ciel et je serais devenu beaucoup plus fort que n'importe qui dans le monde et je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne pleures plus jamais. D'accord ? "

" Snif... Tu me le promets ? "

" Je te le jures. D'ailleurs, prends-ça avec toi. " dit-il en lui tendant une vieille pièce rouillée de 50 Berrys.

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" C'est une pièce de 50 Berrys que j'ai rendu magique pendant que j'étais perdu dans la forêt il y a deux ans. Si un jour, tu venais à manquer d'argent pour quelque chose, elle apparaitra miraculeusement de la partie de ton corps que tu considères comme le plus joli. "

" Snif...Moi aussi... "

" Hein ? "

" Moi aussi, je veux lancer un sort que Belmer-san m'a raconté ! " dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avant de tendre son petit doigt en direction de Luffy.

" Si on se sert le petit doigt, on se jettera à tous les deux un sort qui nous reliera l'un à l'autre. Quand le moment sera venu, tous les sentiments et les émotions que l'on ressentira au fond de nous seront également ressenti par l'autre personne. D'accord ? "

Luffy lui adressa un sourire et tendit son petit doigt en direction de Nami. Les deux enfants se regardèrent tendrement avant que le plus jeune d'entre eux ne s'enfuit rapidement derrière elle...

Nami rouvrit les yeux et contempla la pièce de 50 Berrys qui se tenait dans la paume de sa main. Elle venait tout juste de démasquer l'identité de ce jeune garçon en se remémorant un de ses nombreux souvenirs qui avait sans doute disparu suite à son douloureux passé.

" Luffy... Alors c'est à ce moment là que tout a commencé... C'est lui qui m'a fait aimer l'argent, lui qui m'a fait aimer mes cheveux orangées, lui qui m'a fait aimer les aventures... Et c'est également à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer depuis le tout début de notre aventure... Luffy... Tu me manques tellement... "

Nami craqua enfin et l'ensemble des sentiments et des émotions qu'elle ressentait jusque là explosa dans un déluge de larmes... Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait plus capable de voir l'homme dont elle avait toujours été liée depuis le tout début... Leur promesses et leur sortilèges venaient sans doute de se volatiliser...

_Pendant ce temps, sur le Sunny..._

" Hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mon cœur me fait encore plus mal et j'ai envie subitement envie de pleurer pour Nami... "

Luffy fondit à son tour en larmes alors qu'un déluge de sang s'écrasa contre le hublot de la porte de la cuisine du Thousand Sunny... Lyndis venait de faire son apparition et sortit de la pièce où elle s'était déjà occupée des autres membres de l'équipage, sa Masamune encore tâchée de liquide écarlate... Elle s'approcha alors du capitaine qui n'avait rien vu venir et lui planta son épée dans le flanc droit...

" Ce n'est pas contre toi, Paramecia... Mais, la race humaine doit s'éteindre, je suis désolée..."

Elle le souleva alors grâce à la puissance de sa lame avant de lui extraire son âme d'être humain... Lyndis s'envola alors en direction du temple, la main équipée d'une flamme verte tout en laissant huit corps humains derrière elle, parmi-eux six masculins et deux féminins...

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre terminé ! Je crois même que c'est le plus long de ma carrière d'écrivain ! Enfin, je me suis vraiment amusé dans sa rédaction et j'espère que cela vous aura plus !<em>  
><em> Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons un peu plus d'action et l'histoire avancera un peu plus. Mon côté LuNa a encore une fois fait des siennes...<em>  
><em> Ciaossu !<em>


	6. L'ennemi est dévoilé au grand jour !

_**Précédemment dans "Quoi ? Je suis une fille ? " ...**_

_**Robin en apprend plus sur l'énigmatique Yeul : **__Elle m'a dit qu'il existait une population que Dieu a spécialement créer pour pouvoir protéger son arbre sacré d'Yggdrasil.[...] Chaque siècle naîtrait une petite fille au sein de leur clan du nom de Yeul comme le mien et elle devait être chargée de protéger l'arbre et ses fruits et de régner sur la population. [...] Papa, grâce à sa magie "Paramecia" a pu fabriquer 7 fruits au total mais Maman m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas les manger..._

_**Lyndis **__**met à exécution ses plans**__** :**_ _" Tu as raison. Nous avons déjà réuni 200 âmes féminines sur cette île et il ne nous manque plus que l'âme du Paramecia pour compléter le dernier fruit d'Yggdrasil. Bientôt Yeul sera vengée. "_

_**Nami **__**et la valeur de la pièce de 50 Berrys :**_ _" Et bien si figurez-vous, je crois que cette pièce de 50 Berrys est assez importante pour moi. Et je n'ai pas très envie de la dépenser pour le moment."_

_**La véritable nature des sentiments de Nami : **__" Luffy... Alors c'est à ce moment là que tout a commencé... C'est lui qui m'a fait aimer l'argent, lui qui m'a fait aimer mes cheveux orangées, lui qui m'a fait aimer les aventures... Et c'est également à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer depuis le tout début de notre aventure... Luffy... Tu me manques tellement... "_

_**_**Lyndis **__**finit par vaincre l'équipage :**_**_Lyndis_ _venait de faire son apparition et sortit de la pièce où elle s'était déjà occupée des autres membres de l'équipage, sa Masamune encore tâchée de liquide écarlate... Elle s'approcha alors du capitaine qui n'avait rien vu venir et lui planta son épée dans le flanc droit.._**  
><strong>_

_Ciaossu à tous ! C'est Jaden74 ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je pète la forme et j'espère que vous aussi ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 6 de notre série " Quoi ? Je suis une fille ? ". J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre qui est quand même assez court quand j'y pense (seulement 2500 mots environ), j'espère que vous vous voudriez bien me pardonner de mon retard mais j'avais énormément de choses à faire de mon propre côté (réviser pour mes exams fin mai, boulots et flemme... ). Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? Et oui, j'ai inséré une rubrique "Précédemment" au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu les précédents chapitres comme ça, vous pourriez vous retrouver dans l'histoire dans les cas où vous ne lez auriez pas lus ou pas envie de les relire. Ce chapitre est assez spécial car il ne se passe pratiquement pas grand-chose au niveau du scénario mais c'était nécessaire que je crée un chapitre d'explication/transition comme ça je m'en débarasse définitivement pour passer aux choses sérieuses. J'espère quand même ce chapitre vous plaira !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lyndis souleva Luffy grâce à la puissance de sa lame avant de lui extraire son âme d'être humain... Elle s'envola ensuite en direction du temple, la main équipée d'une flamme verte tout en laissant huit corps humains derrière elle, parmi-eux six masculins et deux féminins... Ce n'est qu'après un court trajet de quelques secondes qu'elle arriva finalement au temple de Taranoki où l'attendaient déjà le reste de ses congénères.<p>

" Ben, dis donc tu en as mis du temps ! " s'énerva une des Lyndis devant son arrivée tardive.

" As-tu au moins obtenu l'âme du Paramecia ? "

" Sans aucun problème. Cet équipage était bien trop faible pour pouvoir faire face à des êtres divins comme nous. "

" Parfait, donne moi la flamme à présent. "

" La voici. " dit-elle avant de tendre une lueur de couleur verdâtre en direction de l'originale.

" Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette flamme est verte ? "

" J'ai trouvé cela étrange moi aussi. "

" En effet, la flamme d'une âme d'un homme de type Paramecia devrait toujours être de couleur orangée... Pourquoi est-ce que la sienne est verte ? "

" Aucune idée. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'on ait quelque chose à craindre avec. Après l'avoir analysée, j'en ai conclut qu'il s'agissait là d'un type Paramecia tout à fait ordinaire. "

" Décidément, même mort, cet équipage continuera toujours à me surprendre. "

" Avec ceci le dernier fruit d'Yggdrasil sera entièrement complété et Yeul pourra enfin être venger de tous ces déchets d'êtres humains ! "

" Malheureusement ça va nous prendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne murisse complètement, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'une d'entre moi aille récompenser une jolie petite personne de ma part. Elle nous a bien aidé pour réaliser notre plan et il est grand temps de la remercier comme il se doit. "

" Nami la chatte voleuse... N'aie crainte, tu rejoindras bientôt ton équipage dans l'au delà... "

* * *

><p>La nuit était à présent plus avancée sur l'île des Songes et la lune brillait d'une inquiétante lueur qui ne présageait rien de très bon pour la suite de notre aventure. Le Thousand Sunny à l'atmosphère d'habitude si joyeuse et si festive avait changé pour laisser sa place à celle d'un climat d'angoisse, de peur et de silence inquiétants. Les murs de la cuisine avaient été recouverts de sang, preuve que Lyndis n'avait été d'aucune pitié envers nos héros qui gisèrent sur le sol sans vie...<p>

Franky semblait avoir été mortellement touché dans son dos et était affalé au sol son large fessier recouvrant entièrement le visage du pauvre Sanji qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'éteindre sa cigarette de ses lèvres. Usopp et Brook étaient étalés l'un contre l'autre tandis que le pauvre Chopper s'était recroquevillé de peur sur la tête de Zoro qui était mort etouffé. Enfin, Robin était accolée le long du mur le sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un tel scénario puisse arriver... C'est alors qu'elle se leva brusquement et ranima ses différents compagnons qui étaient sans aucun doute encore vivants...

" Debout ! Assez dormi tout le monde ! "

" Mpffff ! Mpffff ! " fit Zoro en décrochant difficilement Chopper de son visage.

" Dis donc c'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu tentes de m'étouffer de cette manière ! J'ai horreur de ça ! "

" Ahhhhh ! Un squelette ! "

" Ahhhhh ! Un gros singe ! "

" C'est bizarre... Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression d'être assis sur quelque chose de brûlant... "

" VIRE TON POSTERIEUR DE MON MAGNIFIQUE VISAGE D'ANGE ! " hurla Sanji en dégommant violemment le cyborg contre le mur.

" Oh ? J'ai toujours dit que tu avais une tête de cul mais j'imaginais pas à quel point j'étais aussi proche de la réalité. "

Tandis qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclata de plus belle entre nos héros visiblement en parfaite santé, Robin décida de rétablir l'ordre à sa propre manière et après s'être plaint de nombreuses contusions, tous purent reprendre leur sérieux pour faire face à la gravité de la situation.

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Je me souviens qu'on était en train de manger et de se bagarrer comme d'habitude et puis... BIM ! Plus rien du tout, le néant intersidéral... " s'intrigua Usopp.

" Ouais. Et j'ai en plus cette impression que quelqu'un de bizarre s'était introduit sur le bateau sans notre autorisation. "

" Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de Nami-san ? "

" Ça m'étonnerait. Pour tout dire, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ce type de personne auparavant. Cette aura à la fois pure et meurtrière que j'ai ressenti me glace encore le sang... "

" Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous expliquer clairement la situation mais d'abord, il vaudrait mieux aller chercher Senchou-san, elle doit sûrement être frigorifiée par le froid qui règne par cette nuit noire. " répondit Robin d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

" Où est-il encore passé celui-là ? "

" Tu veux dire où est-elle encore passée ? "

" La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai conseillé de rentrer se coucher car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'examiner complètement l'effet que pouvaient avoir les Larmes de Fée sur son métabolisme. "

" Bah, il doit encore être en train de roupiller bien tranquillement. "

" Elle doit être en train de roupiller tranquillement. "

" Mais Robin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu emploies le mot "elle" à chaque fois qu'on évoque Luffy ? C'est agaçant à la fin !"

" Et bien, réfléchissez un peu bande d'idiots. "

_Quelques secondes passèrent et le visage de nos héros dessinèrent des grimaces plus horribles les unes que les autres..._

" Alors ça voudrait dire que Luffy est redevenu une f... "

" ET SANJI ? Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? " hurla Chopper en voyant le cuistot bondir à toute vitesse à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

_Peu de temps après, il refit donc son apparition en portant Luffy inconscient dans son corps de fille confirmant ainsi les pires craintes de ses nakamas._

" C'est bon, notre capitaine va parfaitement bien. Il a perdu connaissance mais son coeur bat encore pleinement. "

" JUSTEMENT ! OU EST-CE QUE TU POSES TES DEUX MAINS ? ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! "

" C'est bon, Sanji-san. Pose Luffy contre le mur, s'il te plaît. "

" A tes ordres Robin-chwaaaaaaan ! "

" Laissons Luffy se reposer un petit moment, il en aura grand besoin pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais d'abord, il y a quelque chose de très important que je tiens absolument à vous faire partager. "

" Dis donc, ça à l'air vachement grave ce que tu essaies de nous dire. "

" En lisant le livre que Chopper nous a ramené et que j'ai ensuite complété en faisant d'autres recherches, j'ai fait une curieuse découverte. Ce bouquin ne s'agissait en fait que du journal intime d'une petite fille qui vivait sur cette île il y a déjà très longtemps avant notre existence. "

" C'est intéressant mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? "

" J'y viens tout de suite. Dans son récit, celle-ci a évoqué l'existence d'une population qui vivait autrefois sur cette île. On dit que ces habitants avaient tous été bénis par la main de Dieu elle même et qu'ils étaient chargés de veiller et de protéger sur l'arbre sacré d'Yggdrasil. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc là ? " s'interrogèrent nos compagnons un peu perdus.

" L'arbre sacré d'Yggdrasil ou plutôt l'arbre de la vie, le destrier du Redoutable. On dit que ces fruits peuvent ressusciter n'importe quel être humain qui aurait perdu la vie. "

" Quoi ? Mais, c'est génial ce truc ! Si j'arrive à en attraper un, je pourrais ramener le à la vie ! "

" Malheureusement, je pense que tu n'en seras pas capable mon petit Chopper. Ces fruits ne doivent en aucun cas être consommés et qu'une malédiction sans précédent viendrait à frapper tout être vivant qui éliminerait quelque chose que Dieu a béni de ses propres mains. "

" J'ai rien compris... "

" Pauvre idiot. Ça veut dire qu'aucun être humain ne doit manger un de ces fruits bizarres ou on pourrait avoir de sacrés ennuis avec Dieu ! " s'énerva Sanji à son tour.

" Pendant le dîner de tout à l'heure, Zoro a ressenti la présence d'une personne venir s'introduire parmi nous. Et ses sens ne l'ont et c'est plutôt rare pas trompé, il y a effectivement eu quelqu'un qui s'est infiltré ici pour venir y chercher quelque chose de particulier. "

" Je m'en doutais... Mais comment a-t-elle pu s'introduire ici sans que personne d'entre nous ne puisse le remarquer ? "

" Et bien, il semblerait que cette personne ne soit pas tout à fait un être humain normal. "

" Tu veux dire qu'on aurait affaire à un de ces habitants bizarres qui aurait sois disant reçu la bénédiction de Dieu ? "

" C'est exact et je vais même vous dire qu'elle est déjà en possession des sept derniers fruits d'Yggdrasil. Et qu'elle est tout à fait capable de les consommer pour augmenter son pouvoir vu qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Mais, pour cela, elle a besoin d'absorber quelque chose que seul un être humain puisse posséder.

" Son âme ? C'est ça ? "

" Bien vu. Pour compléter la puissance d'un fruit d'Yggdrasil, cette personne a besoin d'absorber la somme de 200 âmes qui proviennent toutes de jeunes femmes d'où la présence des Larmes de Fée qui transforme un être masculin en être féminin. "

" Mais pourquoi ça lui aurait pris autant d'années pour réunir toutes ses âmes ? Elle devrait déjà avoir fini avec tout ce temps qui est passé. "

" Car elle a besoin pour cela d'une âme beaucoup plus rare, quelque chose qu'elle ne peut trouver qu'au moins une fois par siècle, il s'agit simplement de l'âme masculine d'un Paramecia. "

" LUFFY ! " hurlèrent nos héros en ayant subitement compris la fin du discours de Robin.

" Alors cette personne se serait introduit parmi nous pour récupérer l'âme de notre cher Luffy afin de compléter la puissance de son dernier fruit sacré, c'est ça ? "

" Oui. Mais, notre agresseur n'a pas prévu le coup que les Larmes de Fée puissent avoir un effet aussi imprévisible sur le corps de Luffy. Elle s'est ainsi emparée de l'âme masculine de Luffy mais son esprit féminin est restée ainsi que la totalité de ses pouvoirs de fruit du Démon. "

" C'est bizarre, tout cela... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait survécu à cette attaque et pourquoi nous aussi on aurait survécu ?"

" Je nous ai tous protégé durant l'attaque mais j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Luffy aurait-il survécu. "

" Si je comprends bien. On doit maintenant faire face à une folle furieuse de plusieurs centaines d'années qui aurait en plus des pouvoirs que seuls les Dieux pourraient offrir. Mais dans quel but fait-elle tout ça ? "

" Je l'ignore encore... On devrait sûrement en savoir plus en la rencontrant personnellement. "

" Durant toute notre aventure, nous avons du faire face à de nombreux ennemis tous plus puissants les uns après les autres et sommes toujours sortis victorieux sans y payer le prix fort. Mais, pour tout vous dire, c'est bien la première fois que nous devrons faire face à ce nouveau type d'ennemis. "

" Des ennemis, encore ! J'en ai marre de devoir toujours risquer ma peau à chaque fois qu'on débarque sur une île ! " s'enerva Usopp.

" J'y pense ! Nami-san est encore présente sur cette île, elle court un grave danger là bas ! Il faut que j'aille la rejoindre en vitesse ! "

* * *

><p>" Ces maudits pirates ! Ils se sont encore joués de nous ! Cette fois, ils vont apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du peuple de Taranoki ! Je vais déjà m'occuper d'éliminer leur navigatrice comme il se doit, c'est la plus faible de l'équipage et ne devrait pas causer de soucis."<p>

" Toi ! Tu es la moi qui a absorbé le fruit d'Yggdrasil couplé avec le Paramecia GLaDOS ! Avec ton pouvoir de créer des portails dans l'atmosphère, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver assez facilement ! "

" Il semblerait en plus que ton cher chevalier servant vienne voler à ton secours. Qu'importe, il sera éliminé lui aussi. "

" Yeul... Ma fille... J'espère que tu pourras m'attendre encore un peu de là haut... "

* * *

><p><em>Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce chapitre ! Je vous l'ai dit avant, il ne se passe pas grand chose et contient avant tout des explications qui mettent en place la structure des prochains chapitres. J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu ! Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir autant de personnes qui suivent ce que je fais avec autant de fervence, vos messages me font chaud au cœur. Prenez bien soin de vous, on se donne rendez-vous très vite pour le chapitre 7 de notre série en vous promettant de l'action, de l'émotion et des larmes ! <em>

_PS : Il y aura peut-être une petite surprise le 5 mai, si vous devinez à quel date ça correspond !  
><em>


	7. Valkyries

_**Ciaossu ! C'est Jaden74, ha quel plaisir de vous retrouver ! Ça fait un sacré bail que nous ne sommes pas revus et ça m'a énormément manqué de ne pas sortir de chapitres depuis un mois déjà. Mais, je vous confirme que mes examens sont terminés et que je serais en mesure de vous fournir plus régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres ! Ça fait du bien d'avoir du temps libre ! Dans ce chapitre, je vous ai promis de l'action et il y en aura. La progression et l'intrigue avancent plus sérieusement et j'espère vraiment que le résultat va vous plaire !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Précédemment dans "Quoi ? Je suis une fille ? " ...<strong>_

_**Luffy **__**prend une nouvelle fois la forme d'une **__**jeune**__**fille **__: __" Peu de temps après, Sanji refit donc son apparition en portant Luffy inconscient dans son corps de fille confirmant ainsi les pires craintes de ses nakamas."_

_**Les Mugiwaras connaissent enfin la véritable identité de Lyndis : **_ _" C'est exact et je vais même vous dire qu'elle est déjà en possession des sept derniers fruits d'Yggdrasil. Et qu'elle est tout à fait capable de les consommer pour augmenter son pouvoir vu qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Mais, pour cela, elle a besoin d'absorber quelque chose que seul un être humain puisse posséder._

_**Lyndis **__**prend Nami pour cible : **__" Toi ! Tu es la moi qui a absorbé le fruit d'Yggdrasil couplé avec le Paramecia GLaDOS ! Avec ton pouvoir de créer des portails dans l'atmosphère, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver assez facilement ! "_

* * *

><p>" Cette sensation ! Impossible, ne me dis pas qu'elle prévoit également de s'en prendre à elle ? "<p>

" Vite, Nami-san est en danger ! Il faut absolument que je vole à son secours ! " hurla Sanji en laissant le reste de ses compagnons derrière lui.

" Attends Sanji ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? "

" Je cours sauver Nami-san, je crains qu'elle ne court un grave danger à l'heure actuelle ! "

" Dans ce cas, on vient avec toi. Un coup de main ne serait pas de trop contre cette forcenée ! "

" Surtout pas ! Vous, vous restez ici ! "

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? " riposta Chopper incrédule.

" Si Luffy se réveille et qu'il remarque que nous sommes intervenus pour voler au secours de Nami, il y aura de fortes chances qu'il réagisse mal, alors il serait dans notre intérêt que vous restiez tous ici ! "

" Sanji... "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. "

Sitôt cette phrase terminée qu'il disparut en claquant violemment la porte derrière-lui, ses compagnons mis à part Luffy toujours inconsciente se contentèrent de le suivre du regard sans dédaigner le moindre geste en guise de réponse.

" Pourvu que tout aille bien pour lui. " lança Usopp d'un ton inquiet.

Un peu plus acculée au cœur de l'île des Songes, Nami tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil en changeant sans cesse de position ou même en comptant le nombre de Berrys total qu'elle avait bien pu amasser durant son ancien voyage. Toutes ses tentatives furent évidemment vaines car ses pensées et cette fameuse promesse faite avec Luffy n'arrêtaient pas de la tourmenter sans relâche...

" Rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à dormir... " se plaignit-elle en frappant son oreiller pour se libérer de sa frustration.

" Mieux vaut faire un petit tour dehors. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici... "

Elle enfila donc rapidement le kimono noir que lui avait laissé la vieille dame dans sa chambre et prit soin de glisser sa baguette climatique dans un endroit dont elle seule avait le secret, tout cela en faisant attention à ne pas décrocher la petite pièce de 50 Berrys qu'elle avait attachée autour de son cou. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur les alentours de sa chambre, Nami quitta enfin les lieux pour rejoindre les couloirs de l'auberge et passa devant la réception de l'établissement. S'attendant avant-tout à tomber nez à nez face à la propriétaire des lieux, celle-ci fut surprise de voir que cette même vieille dame n'était justement pas présente.

" Alors on dirait bien qu'elle a besoin de dormir elle aussi. "

" Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

Nami s'approcha un peu plus afin de mieux distinguer l'étrange forme qui se dessinait sous le bureau de la réceptionniste, un temps intriguée, son visage changea subitement d'expression et un énorme hurlement d'effroi mêlé à de la terreur sortit soudainement de sa bouche. Le corps de la vieille dame sans vie se tenait juste devant elle, son visage sans expression lui glaçait les veines et son sang coulait encore sur le sol preuve qu'elle était morte il y a très peu de temps. Alertée, notre héroïne décida immédiatement de donner l'alerte à travers tout l'établissement en réveillant les autres clients de l'auberge mais ce qu'elle allait trouver fut au delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Les cadavres des autres personnes pullulaient à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrit les différentes chambres de l'auberge, toutes sans aucune exception. Nami fut tout incapable de trouver les signes d'une personne encore en vie et courut à toute vitesse en direction de la sortie de peur de subir le même sort que les précédentes victimes...

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a été tué et qui a bien pu faire ça ? "

" Il faut que je me dépêche de sortir d'ici ou je sens que je vais être la prochaine victime inscrite sur la liste ! "

" Ouf ! Voilà enfin une sortie, elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! " se réjouissa-t-elle en apercevant une issue au bout du couloir.

Soulagée, Nami fonça à travers la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté et c'est donc en l'espace d'une demi-seconde qu'elle réussit enfin à quitter cet horrible endroit... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait... Notre héroïne chuta de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber brusquement contre le plancher de la chambre qu'elle avait précédemment réservée...

" Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! " se plaignit-elle en caressant doucement la partie du corps qui s'était cognée au sol.

" Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Pourquoi suis-je subitement revenue à l'intérieur de ma chambre ? "

Malheureusement, Nami n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus et un bruit sourd lui fit immédiatement détourner le regard dans son dos. Un projectile lumineux s'écrasa alors en plein sur sa poitrine, la faisant cracher un immense filet de sang sur le sol... Lyndis la coupable de tous les précédents meurtres venait enfin de faire son apparition...

" NAMI ! " hurla soudainement Luffy avant d'aussi cracher le même volume de sang du fond de ses entrailles.

" Luffy ! Ne fais pas de gestes brusques, tu es encore en état de convalescence ! " s'exclama Chopper surpris du soudain réveil de son nakama. "

" Les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Il faut qu'on bouge de là au plus vite ! Nami est sur le point d'être tuée ! "

" Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu es redevenue une fille et il faut que tu puisses te reposer dans un endroit calme ! " répondit à son tour Franky avec fervence.

" La ferme ! Il faut absolument que j'aille sauver Nami au plus vite ! "

Alors qu'il se dirigea dans son corps de fille vers la sortie de la salle à manger, Zoro lui fit barrage et pointa furieusement Wadô Ichimonji dans sa direction.

" BON SANG MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ZORO ? TU VOIS PAS QU'UN DE NOS NAKAMAS EST EN DANGER ? "

" Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi ? C'est toi-même qui a exclu Nami de l'équipage et maintenant tu voudrais qu'on aille la sauver, c'est ça ? "

" Je t'en prie. Ne me provoque pas Zoro, pas maintenant. " répondit Luffy le regard noir

" Tu veux aller sauver Nami ? Très bien, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Mais quand tu reviendras je ne serais plus là pour t'attendre. Je ne peux me permettre d'être sous les ordres d'un capitaine qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. "

" Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux Zoro mais je pars au secours de Nami. L'équipage n'est pas le même sans notre navigatrice et... J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de la voir vivre et s'épanouir à mes côtés. C'est pourquoi je dois aller la sauver même si je dois y laisser la vie. "

Zoro ne répondit pas et se décala d'un petit pas de côté pour laisser l'accès libre à son capitaine qui profita de l'aubaine pour pouvoir sortir.

" Zoro. "

" Hmm ? "

" Merci. " dit-il avant de disparaître.

_Quelques secondes de latence plus tard..._

" Zoro quelle classe ! " s'extasia Chopper devant le sourire satisfait qu'arborait son nakama.

" Peut-être qu'il serait tombé sous le charme de Luffy-san en version fille après tout... " lança à son tour Brook

" COMME SI JE POUVAIS FAIRE ÇA ! "

" Peu importe, Zoro a en tout cas eu la réponse qu'il voulait entendre en testant Luffy sur sa volonté et sa capacité à prendre des décisions. Nous devons à présent le rattraper au plus vite et retrouver la trace de Nami-chan et de Sanji-san." répondit Robin d'une voix plus sérieuse cette fois-ci.

" SUPEEEEEER ! Je ressens enfin cette flamme rejaillir et rebrûler du fin fond de mon corps d'acier. Il ne s'agit de rien d'autre que la flamme sacrée des Mugiwaras qui repartiront plus soudés que jamais ! "

" On y va et on va prouvez que les Dieux n'auront qu'à bien se tenir face à nous ! "

" J'ai froid... j'ai si froid... Alors ça y est ? Serait-ce enfin le moment venu pour le repos éternel ? " pensa Nami dont la conscience l'avait déjà quitté depuis un bon moment déjà.

" C'est bizarre mais... je n'ai aucun regret. Il faut croire que j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était de plus cher dans ma vie. "

" Ma famille... Nojiko, Genzo-san et tous les habitants de Kokoyashi, prenez soin de vous. Je pars faire une pause dans l'au-delà avec Belmer-san...

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard... Nami était toujours perdue au fin fond de ses pensées..._

" Ce sentiment... Quel étrange sentiment... On dirait que j'ai laissé derrière moi quelque chose d'important mais je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus... Il faut croire que je commence vraiment à ressentir les lents effets de la mort... "

" _Nami, ton courage n'a d'égal que ta gentillesse. Rejoins-nous à Walhalla. _"

" En plus, je commence vraiment à devenir folle. Voilà que j'entends des voix qui résonnent dans ma tête. "

" _Tu ne délires pas. Ouvre les yeux et lève la tête en direction des cieux. Tu verras à quoi ressemble vraiment notre véritable forme. " _

Nami s'exécuta difficilement et... vit de nombreuses créatures humanoïdes aux corps ailés voler tout autour d'elle. Ressemblant toutes sans exception à de jeunes femmes à la chevelure bleutée et vêtues simplement d'une épée ainsi que d'une tunique de la même couleur, celle-ci sentit que sa folie venait à présent de franchir un nouveau cap.

" Qu... qui êtes-vous ? "

" Nous sommes des serviteurs de Dieu, des guerrières fidèles et sacrées de la lumière, nous sommes des Valkyries. "

" Des valkyries ? Alors les légendes n'étaient pas fondées après tout. Belmer-san nous racontait souvent cette histoire à l'époque. Il semblerait donc que les valkyries existent vraiment au sein de notre monde. "

" Ces êtres bénis des dieux qui sont chargés de protéger et de veiller sur l'arbre sacré d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre de tout chose vivante dans l'univers. On dit qu'une malédiction terrible frapperait n'importe quelle chose vivante qui éliminerait un de ces êtres. "

" _Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur nous. Mais, sache que cela n'est pas notre rôle principal. Nous avons de nombreuses missions beaucoup plus importantes que celle-ci. " _

" Evidemment puisque le rôle principal des valkyries est d'apporter la mort parmi les personnes tombées au combat pour les emmener à Walhalla, le temple sacré de Taranoki. Bien sûr, elles ne choisissent pas n'importe qui et prennent uniquement les personnes dont le cœur pur est épargné de toute pensée négative. "

" _Exact. Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous à Walhalla ? " _

" Mais je me souviens également que les guerriers qui voulaient continuer à vivre détournaient leur regard du ciel pour éviter justement que ces mêmes valkyries ne les achèvent pour les emmener avec elles. "

" Alors ? Ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas encore morte et que vous allez m'achever pour aller à Walhalla, c'est ça ? "

" Après tout, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire... "

" _Sage décision,, ma petite Nami-chan... Ferme les yeux à présent. Le voyage ne durera pas très longtemps... " _

Nami obéit sans broncher et sentit qu'une de ces créatures s'approcha doucement d'elle. Celle-ci retira une énorme Masamune de son fourreau et...

" Nami ! "

" Hein ? Qui est-ce ? On dirait que quelqu'un m'appelle... "

" Nami ! Réponds-moi ! "

" Cette voix ? Je la connais, on dirait la voix de L... "" dit-elle sans parvenir à combler cet ultime mot.

" NAMI ! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ! Nous avons encore énormément de choses à vivre tous ensemble ! "

" Malheureusement, c'est trop tard... Les valkyries m'emmènent avec elles à Walhalla. "

" Nami mais où es-tu à la fin... Sans toi... JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS DEVENIR LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES ET RENDRE MON CHAPEAU DE PAILLE A SHANKS ! "

" Pirates ? Chapeau de paille ? Mais oui... Je m'en souviens à présent... Quel idiote, j'ai été ! "

" Comment aurais-je pu oublier tous ces moments passés avec mon équipage ? Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Sanji-kun, Usopp et surtout toi L... " dit-elle avant que le sabre de la valkyrie ne se rapproche encore plus de sa gorge.

" Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas encore ! Pas avant d'avoir prononcé une dernière fois son nom ! "

" L... LU...FF...Y... "

" LUUUUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY ! "

La pièce de 50 Berrys qu'elle portait autour de son cou s'illumina alors d'une étincelante lumière qui brilla de mille feux et rendit aux alentours l'apparence de sa chambre qu'elle n'avait cessé de quitter. Les valkyries furent violemment repoussés contre le mur et démolirent au passage l'ensemble de la structure de l'auberge qui s'effondra sur elle-même. Un temps surprise, Nami reprit instantanément conscience et agrippa son Sorcery Climat Tact dans son dos avant de le diriger sur la première créature divine qui revenait à la charge.

" Sale petite mortelle ! Comment as-tu osé perturbé notre rituel sacré ? Tu aurais pu vivre une vie de rêve à Walhalla ! "

" Désolée mais... mon heure n'est pas encore venue ! J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à vivre et à découvrir dans le monde des vivants ! " provoqua gratuitement Nami le sourire aux lèvres.

La valkyrie ou plutôt Lyndis fonça une nouvelle fois sur sa victime mais notre héroïne boostée par une motivation retrouvée et une nouvelle source d'énergie esquiva très facilement la flèche sacrée que lui avait envoyé son adversaire.

" Dark Cloud Tempo ! " dit-elle en envoyant en un petit nuage noir bourré d'électricité statique dans les airs.

" Comme si quelque chose d'aussi futile pouvait fonctionner contre moi ! Tu viendras avec nous à Walhalla, on ne trouve que rarement des âmes comme la tienne parmi ces pourritures d'êtres humains ! "

La valkyrie décocha une nouvelle flèche de lumière sur Nami mais celle-ci esquiva encore le projectile d'une facilité déconcertante... Furieuse, Lyndis mit cette fois en exergue les pouvoirs du fruit sacré d'Yggdrasil qu'elle avait absorbée, en manquant volontairement la cible, celle-ci créa ainsi deux sortes de portail un à côté d'elle et un juste derrière Nami.

" Quel étrange pouvoir... Mais, je pense avoir compris comment ça fonctionnait, ça ne marchera pas avec moi... " pensa Nami l'air satisfaite.

" Heureusement que la température de l'air est assez basse ici. Je vais pouvoir utiliser cette technique. "

" Fog Tempo ! " hurla-t-elle en créant un immense brouillard sur le champ de bataille.

" Mirage Tempo. Fata Morgana. "

Deux Nami prirent alors la direction du petit nuage que l'originale avait crée mais Lyndis fut plus rapide et décocha deux flèches sacrées à travers les portails nouvellement crées et cette fois, les tirs atteignirent enfin leurs cibles...

" Crois-tu pouvoir me duper ? Toi qui est limitée par les faibles capacités de l'être humain ? Contrairement à toi, nous les Valkyries avons la capacité de voir à travers l'obscurité la plus totale. "

" Ah oui ? Mais savais-tu que l'être humain avait une capacité essentielle qui surpasserait n'importe quel créature dans le monde ? " lança une voix que même Lyndis ne put localiser.

" Co... Comment est-ce possible ? Pour quelles raisons aurais-je encore une fois manqué mon tir ? "

" J'avoue que tu me déçois un peu. Nous avons affronté de nombreux adversaires durant notre voyage et je peux dire que tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de celui qui a gâché ma vie. Contrairement à un homme-poisson, les valkyries font office de paillasson à côté ! "

" Misérable humaine ! Comment ose-tu insulter notre peuple de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous les maîtres de l'univers ? "

" C'est simple. L'être humain n'est juste pas parfait. Il apprend de ses échecs et s'adapte au fil des situations. C'est ça qui rend chacun de nous aussi unique. "

" HAHAHAHAHA ! Tu me fais vomir, j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase auparavant et ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. L'être humain est voué à la mort et même si nous... "

" THUNDER LANCE TEMPO ! " hurla finalement Nami avant de ressurgir à travers les portails crées par Lyndis.

Le Sorcery Climat Tact absorba alors le nuage noir qui planait dans le ciel. L'extrémité du bâton se chargea instantanément en forme de lance et projeta alors Lyndis contre le sol.

" Et maintenant le coup de grâce ! "

Sitôt la chute de son adversaire pressentie que Nami profita de la vitesse prise à l'intérieur des portails pour se diriger vers son adversaire, toujours lors de sa chute, elle leva alors sa baguette climatique vers les cieux de manière à accumuler une puissance tellement phénoménale que même une valkyrie nous pourrait y résister...

" FULGURO TEMPO ! " hurla-t-elle en atterrissant violemment sur Lyndis.

Un éclair pulvérisant frappa alors de toutes ses forces la valkyrie et bien que bénie des Dieux, celle-ci finit par s'avouer vaincue devant son adversaire en perdant totalement conscience... Un éclat jaune lumineux jaillit alors de son corps et se dirigea vers la pièce de 50 Berrys qui était suspendue autour du cou de Nami. Malheureusement, elle n'eut plus le temps ni l'énergie nécessaire pour faire face à une nouvelle valkyrie. Lyndis possédait en effet plusieurs formes...

" SALE PETITE TRAINÉE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSÉ DÉTRUIRE L'UNE DE MES FORMES ! " hurla-elle en dirigeant une sorte d'énorme lance dans sa direction.

Alors que Nami s'apprêta à sentir cette même lance s'introduire dans son flanc droit, elle fut surprise d'entendre le son d'un fracas de verre à la place.

" Depuis quand les filles doivent se battre entre eux ? Mais bon, Je t'ai cherché partout et je ai enfin réussi à te trouver Nami-san.." lança une voix familière dont le visage était encore un peu masqué par la brume dispersante.

" Sanji-kun ! "

" Et oui. Le chevalier servant est enfin arrivé. "

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On se donne rendez-vous très vite pour de nouvelles aventures. Au passage, dédicace à tout mes fidèles lecteurs qui me suivent dans mes oeuvres, ça me fait énormément plaisir d'écrire pour des gens comme vous ! Je tâcherai de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre !<p> 


End file.
